Recuerdos Perdidos
by Hadelqui
Summary: Bella tiene un accidente estando embarazada, queda en coma y al despertar no recuerda nada. Edward, su marido, no la abandonará a pesar de eso y la ayudará a recordar. Mientras esto sucede, Alice y Jasper tienen una historia turbia debido a Alec Vulturi..
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

¿Que sentirías si el amor de tu vida hubiera tenido un accidente de coche en el que casi pierde la vida? ¿Y si después de eso hubiera permanecido en coma dos semanas? Pero aun hay algo peor, ¿que sentirías si al despertar no recordara nada?

Ese era el caso de Isabella Cullen, esposa del famoso cantante Edward Cullen. Ella iba conduciendo hacia su preciosa casa cuando un camión se salió de la calzada delante de ella. Ella intentó esquivarlo y por ello chocó con otro coche que conducía en dirección contraria, ella quedó atrapada dentro del coche.

Había sido un milagro que hubiera quedado de una pieza, estaba grave, el golpe había sido devastador, pero nada en comparación con lo que podía haber pasado. Ella había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se había roto una pierna desde el tobillo hasta casi la cadera.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Edward era que ella estaba embarazada de cuatro meses en el momento del impacto. Los médicos decían que no había signos de que hubiera sufrido ningún daño, pero eso no le alentaba, necesitaba estar completamente seguro.

Al verla despertar dos semanas después del golpe se sintió tan feliz que no pudo evitar abrazarla y besarla repetidas veces, pero ella se puso nerviosa y empezó a gritar. El médico llegó y la examinó haciendo que el mundo cayera a sus pies con el diagnóstico, ella tenía amnesia y no recordaba nada.

Y allí se encontraba él, fuera de la habitación, esperando a que el psicólogo del hospital terminara de hablar con ella y explicarle todo antes de que él volviera a entrar.

Emmet y Alice, los otros dos miembros del grupo "The Cullens", sus hermanos, habían ido a verlo en varias ocasiones para comprobar el estado de Bella, pero nada lo animaba. Tampoco lo hacían las llamadas de su padre y su madre desde Forks, su hogar.

El psicólogo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a Edward muy serio.

-Señor Cullen, le he explicado a su esposa todo lo relativo a su vida actual, está muy sorprendida pero lo ha asumido bien. No le cuente nada de golpe, espere a que ella le haga preguntas y solo responda a lo que le pregunta. No debe forzarla a recordar, cuanta más presión tenga más le costará.

-Gracias doctor- Edward sonrió y entró en la habitación- Hola- Dijo suavemente al cerrar la puerta y toparse con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaban- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Si- Dijo con una voz apenas audible. Edward se sentó en la silla que había más cerca de la cama- No, espera. Siéntate en la cama, quiero verte bien- Le pidió ella algo nerviosa.

Edward aceptó encantado, cuanto más cerca pudiera tenerla le haría sentirse mejor. Se sentó frente a ella y dejó que le examinara el rostro a fondo, viendo como la preocupación estaba en los ojos de ella.

-Bella, ¿que te preocupa?

-No recuerdo nada- Bajó la mirada- ¿Como te sentirías si despertaras un día sin saber ni quien eres y te dijeran que estás casado y esperando un hijo?- Suspiró- No te estoy culpando, pero es algo muy frustrante.

-Lo se, para mi también lo es, en cierto modo- Le levantó la barbilla para poder ver sus ojos- No sabes lo que es ver al amor de tu vida tendida en la cama durante dos semanas y que parezca que no va a despertar. Y cuando al fin la ves despertar, saber que no te recuerda...- Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Edward, Bella la paró con un dedo.

-No quiero que llores- Le pidió- No se porque pero eso me duele- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿De donde eres?

-¿Quieres hablar ahora de eso? Sería mejor que descanses.

-De eso nada, soy tu mujer y tengo derecho a saberlo todo de mi marido- Intentó sonar divertida- No pretendo dejarte, este bebé que espero es tan tuyo como mío y por ello no saldré huyendo. Supongo que si me enamoré una vez de ti puedo volver a hacerlo.

-¿Quieres volver a enamorarte de mi?- Bella asintió bajando la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada- Eso me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Pues sonríe de felicidad- Bella también sonrió- Ahora responde, ¿de donde eres?

Bella lo interrogó durante toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche, ella realmente quería conocerle, algo en él la atraía y le hacía sentir bien. Se sentía completa a su lado y el tener un hijo suyo en su vientre la ayudaba mucho.

Bella se sorprendió al saber que Edward era el cantante de un grupo que habían formado él y sus hermanos, y que gozaban de mucho éxito. Le contó que los dos eran de Forks, que ella y su hermana Alice habían sido amigas desde pequeñas, que él la había conocido en una de las fiestas de cumpleaños de su hermana porque él era dos años mayor.

Hizo lo que él psicólogo le había dicho y solo respondió sus preguntas, aunque se moría por contarle todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Al ver como Bella caía rendida por el sueño, se sentó en la silla que había junto a ella, le tomó la mano y se quedó dormido él también, esperando que al despertar todo eso fuera un mal sueño y ella estuviera en casa, sonriente y feliz.

**Aquí está mi nueva historia, espero que os guste, al principio se centra mucho en Edward y Bella, pero poco a poco irán entrando en protagonismo el resto de personajes.**

**Si no es mucho pedir, dejad un review dándome vuestra opinión sobre la introducción y diciendo si os gustaría que la siguiera, gracias.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	2. 1º Un recuerdo florece

**1º- Un recuerdo florece**

A la mañana siguiente, unas manos grandes despertaron a Edward moviéndolo bruscamente de delante hacia atrás. Edward abrió los ojos molesto por el zarandeo, dispuesto a gritar mil insultos hacia el autor de esos movimientos, pero al abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza vio a Bella aun dormida en la cama y se contuvo, quería que descansara y se recuperara.

En silencio se giró para encontrarse con sus dos hermanos y sus padres en la habitación, todos mirándole con preocupación.

-Hola cariño- Le abrazó su madre- Sentimos no haber podido venir antes, los vuelos estaban todos anulados por el temporal.

-No te preocupes mamá, lo entiendo- Le devolvió el abrazo- Alice y Emmet han estado con nosotros todo el tiempo.

-¿Como se encuentra? ¿Hay alguna novedad?- Preguntó su padre abrazándolo también.

-Si- Sonrió un poco- Despertó anoche, aunque no recuerda nada.

-Es normal que no recuerde el accidente Edward, es una situación complicada- Intentó animarlo su padre.

-No me refiero al accidente. No recuerda ni quien es ella- La miró dormir tan plácidamente- Estuve hablando con ella después de que la viera el psicólogo del hospital, dice que le de tiempo, que no la presione o será peor.

-Lo siento hijo- Esme se apretó contra él.

-¿Como se lo ha tomado ella?- Alice se acercó a la cama y miró a Bella fijamente- ¿Está bien?

-Se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que se podía esperar dada la situación- Sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de su mujer- Bella ha decidido que quiere conocerme de nuevo, que si está casada y embarazada de mi tiene que ser por algo y espera que con el tiempo pueda volver a quererme.

-¿En serio ha dicho eso?- Edward asintió- Hermanito, desde luego has tenido mucha suerte de encontrar a una mujer como Bella.

-Lo se.

Esme y Carlisle se quedaron un rato en la habitación con Bella mientras Alice y Emmet sacaban a Edward a comer algo, apenas había tomado nada en las dos semanas en las que Bella había estado en coma.

Bella despertó al poco de que ellos se marcharan, se giró para buscar a Edward y se sorprendió al encontrar a una pareja allí, eran mayores que ella, aunque eran jóvenes. Los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente, Bella pudo ver en los ojos de la mujer los mismos que los de Edward y sonrió al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

-Son los padres de Edward, ¿verdad?

-Así es- La mujer se levantó y se sentó en la cama- Nos has tenido muy preocupados.

-Lo siento, pero es que no recuerdo nada de...

-Lo sabemos- Respondió el hombre cogiendo los hombros de su mujer- Edward nos lo ha dicho. No te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos, volverás a recordar pronto.

-Eso espero- Suspiró.

Esa misma tarde le dieron el alta, parecía estaba completamente bien a excepción de la pierna rota y la memoria. Edward empujó su silla hasta el coche de sus padres y los llevaron a casa, Emmet y Alice lo seguían en otro coche.

La casa en la que se alojaban era enorme, Bella se quedó muy sorprendida al verla, Edward la llevó al interior y la tumbó en un sofá del salón. Esme fue por los álbumes de fotos, Carlisle fue por mantas, Alice por almohadas y Emmet a por algo de comer. Edward simplemente la acomodaba en el sofá y le acariciaba la mejilla, se sentía feliz de tenerla en casa a pesar de que ella no recordara nada, y Bella lo vio.

Todos se pusieron alrededor de ella para mostrarle las fotos, las primeras fueron de cuando empezaron a salir, a los dieciséis años. Eran tan jóvenes, a Bella le costó reconocer a Edward en aquel joven. Alice le contó que en su fiesta de cumpleaños se encontraron y Edward se sintió celoso al ver como ella bailaba con Mike Newton, que le pegó un puñetazo en la cara por intentar tocarle el culo y ella se lanzó a sus brazos después de eso.

Después fueron las de la boda, tres años después. Esme le contó como les había sorprendido a todos que decidieran casarse tan jóvenes, era muy precipitado, todos se pusieron en contra por miedo a que fuera demasiado pronto para ellos, pero que los dos se habían decidido y no se dejaron avasallar por nadie. Así que Bella con diecinueve años se convirtió en la señora de Edward Cullen, de veintiuno.

Los siguientes fueron de los primeros años de universidad, Bella había estudiado ciencias políticas, Carlisle le narró como peleó ella por esa plaza, porque se la querían dar a un niño de papá con mucho dinero, pero que ellos dos habían ido y reclamado por su derecho a entrar gracias a su nota alta.

Le tocó el turno a las fotos del inicio del grupo de música "The Cullens". Todo empezó con una broma de Emmet, intentando que Alice y Edward hicieran el ridículo en el baile de navidad de la facultad. Los había inscrito a los dos para tocar y cantar delante de todos en ese momento. Al enterarse entraron en cólera, Alice y Edward no le hablaron durante dos semanas, pero Bella tuvo una idea para que se vengaran de él. Fue a la directora y añadió a Emmet al grupo de música. Cuando la directora anunció que él también se unía al grupo se quedó blanco ante las caras de satisfacción de sus hermanos y de Bella. El día del baile, Bella les había preparado una canción y Edward había compuesto la música. Alice tocaba el violín, Emmet la batería y Edward el piano, además de ser el cantante. Tuvieron muchísimo éxito y los llamaron más veces para tocar en fiestas. Un día, la directora apareció con un hombre que estaba encantado con su música, ese hombre resultó ser el dueño de una discográfica que quería contratarlos. Ellos aceptaron encantados mientras terminaban de estudiar. Emmet narró muy emocionado ese momento.

Edward sacó unas ecografías del mueble que había en el salón, se las entregó y Bella supo lo que eran al instante porque una lágrima cayó de su mejilla de la emoción. Edward le contó que poco después de empezar con el grupo, ellos habían viajado a Washintong para firmar el contrato y ella se había quedado en Forks, en su hogar. Pero que apareció una mañana en la habitación de hotel que ocupaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con una papel en la mano. Que se lanzó a sus brazos y después de besarlo con impaciencia lo miró, cogió sus manos y las llevó a su vientre antes de decir "Enhorabuena papá". Le contó como él se había puesto a gritar de la emoción, la había cogido en volandas y había dado vueltas con ella.

Como si de una película se tratara, Bella vio en su cabeza esa escena del hotel, todo el momento en el que él la cogía y daban vueltas. Ella no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas y sonreír.

-Lo recuerdo- Dijo en un susurro- Recuerdo ese momento.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si- Sonrió- En el hotel Clayton de Washintong.

-Si- Edward también sonrió.

-El 20 de Junio- Se quedó un poco pensativa y miró fijamente a Edward- El día de tu cumpleaños.

-Eso es- Edward la abrazó con cariño- Verás como poco a poco recuerdas todo. Solo hay que darte tiempo.

-Para que te sea más fácil, mañana viajaremos a Forks, a casa- Le explicó Esme- Así tendrás más cosas de tu infancia y puede que así recuerdes antes.

-¿A casa? ¿No estamos en casa?

-No exactamente- Alice le sonrió- Como pasamos mucho tiempo aquí, compré una casa para nosotros. Pero nosotros vivimos en Forks. Vosotros vivís en una casa muy cercana a la nuestra.

-Tengo ganas de ir- Se sinceró ella.

Bella se quedó dormida antes de la cena y Esme pidió que no la despertaran, que necesitaba descansar. Edward la subió a la habitación de ambos y la recostó, se quedó a su lado mirándola y esperando que recuperara la memoria pronto.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, os informo, intentaré publicar cada dos días pero todo dependerá del tiempo, porque entre el trabajo y la oposición no dispongo de mucho tiempo.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	3. 2º Entre fans

**2º- Entre fans**

Estaban bajando del avión, Edward llevaba a Bella en brazos para que no apoyara la pierna escayolada hasta que pudieran ponerle su silla de ruedas. Junto a ellos iban Emmet y Alice, y Carlisle y Esme delante, intentando tapar a Bella todo lo posible. Ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa de que estuvieran tan encima de ella.

-Tranquila, pronto llegaremos al aparcamiento- Le dijo Edward- Hasta entonces no abras los ojos y no hagas caso a los gritos.

-¿¡Gritos! ¿¡Que gritos!

-Sssshhhh...- Edward besó su frente- Cálmate, son los fans del grupo, nada que deba inquietarte a ti- Le susurró al oído-Solo cierra los ojos o te agobiarás mucho y eso no es bueno para ti.

-Está bien.

Ella cerró los ojos y se relajó un poco, pero en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de desembarque Bella se agarró fuerte al cuello de Edward y apretó los ojos, el grito de los fans la estaba asustando. Caminaron lo más rápido que les permitían y para Bella estaba haciéndose eterno, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y en un momento en que abrió los ojos para mirar a Edward vio a toda la muchedumbre intentando acercarse a ellos.

-Edward...- Lo llamó lo más alto que pudo, notaba como sus pulmones se cerraban y se quedaba sin aire.

-Respira cariño- Le pidió viendo lo que le ocurría, no podía ir más deprisa y pararse a atenderla allí sería peor- Mírame a mi a los ojos, no te preocupes de nada más, solo mírame y respira despacio.

Bella intentó hacerle caso, se centró en respirar sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes, no se calmaba pero al menos no iba a peor. Edward no paró para nada, ni para firmar autógrafos ni para hacerse fotos, Bella tenía mal aspecto.

-Ya llegamos al ascensor, no te preocupes- Edward aceleró un poco el paso y llegó hasta el ascensor. Rápidamente, Carlisle y Esme se pusieron frente a ellos y taparon cualquier opción de que le hicieran más fotos a Bella, Emmet y Alice fueron los últimos en entrar, ocupando por completo el ascensor.

-Bella, ya está, ya ha pasado, respira por favor- Pidió Edward nervioso.

-Teníamos que haber buscado otra forma de venir, esto es demasiado para que ella lo soporte- Se quejó Carlisle- En cuanto lleguemos quiero que se de un baño con agua tibia, luego me ocuparé de todo lo que necesita.

Los demás no dijeron nada, tan solo miraban a Bella preocupados, Bella aun respiraba con pesadez y se aferraba al cuello y la camisa de Edward con los ojos cerrados.

Edward y Bella entraron en el Volvo plateado, Bella ocupó el asiento del copiloto y Edward el del conductor, los demás irían en el mercedes de Carlisle siguiéndolos de cerca.

-¿Seguro que no prefieres ir tumbada detrás?

-Seguro- Dijo ya más relajada- Solo quiero llegar y tumbarme- Se frotó el vientre poco abultado- Me duele un poco.

-¿Necesitas algo?- La voz de Edward mostraba preocupación y le estaba costando mucho no apartar la vista de la carretera para mirarla- ¿Quieres que paremos?

-No, sigue hasta casa- Pidió tranquila- Es un pequeño mal estar, nada preocupante.

Edward no dijo nada, pero la respuesta de ella no le había calmado en absoluto. Condujo directo a su casa, Carlisle había parado para dejar a Alice y a Emmet en casa antes de ir con Esme para ayudarles. La subió a su habitación y la tumbó en la cama mientras preparaba la bañera con el agua tibia como le había pedido Carlisle, después volvió con ella y esperó a que llegaran sus padres.

-Deja que tu madre la ayude, baja conmigo a hablar sobre lo que debemos hacer.

-No es necesario que os toméis tantas molestias- Dijo Bella avergonzada de que tuvieran tantas atenciones con ella.

-No son molestias- Respondió Esme- Lo que haga falta por tu bienestar.

Esme la ayudó a llegar al baño y las dos se encerraron allí. Edward y Carlisle bajaron al salón para hablar.

-Papá, tienes que revisarla, en el coche me ha dicho que le sentía un poco de dolor en su barriga... ¿Y si tiene algo a causa de la presión del aeropuerto?

-Cálmate, solo ha sido la tensión por la situación, deberás tener cuidado cuando salgas con ella a la calle- Carlisle lo miró- Mañana deberías llevarla a su antigua casa, a ver si recuerda algo.

-De acuerdo, la llevaré.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Esme ayudaba a Bella a entrar en la bañera, le colocó la pierna apoyada en el borde, envuelta con bolsas para que no se mojara la escayola. La mojó entera y puso champú en su cabeza enjabonándola mientras le hacía un masaje capilar.

-Eso se siente genial- Bella se echó hacia atrás para disfrutar más- Gracias Esme, eres muy amable.

-No hay nada que agradecer- Respondió- Lo hago encantada- Le dedicó una sonrisa- Siempre me ha encantado hacerte este tipo de cosas, Alice no me lo permite.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

-Ella prefiere ir a un spá, es muy pijilla- Rió Esme- Contigo he disfrutado todo lo que Alice no me ha dejado.

-¿En serio?- Esme asintió- ¿Te importaría contarme cosas?

-¿Qué cosas quieres saber?

-Por querer quiero saberlo todo- Sonrió- Pero de momento me conformo con que me cuentes… ¿Cómo es posible que un torbellino como Alice se haya convertido en mi mejor amiga? Me cae muy bien, en serio, pero la veo tan diferente a mi que me sorprende.

-Puede sorprender a cualquiera que no os haya conocido desde pequeñas- Esme le enjuagó el pelo- Tú le salvaste la vida a Alice.

-¿YO?- Bella se quedó muy sorprendida.

-Si, Alice tenía ocho años, estaba con mi madre paseando por la calle. Por aquel entonces, yo trabajaba de limpiadora, ella me vio y salió corriendo. Tú la apartaste para que no la atropellara un coche recibiendo tú el impacto. Alice fue a verte todos los días hasta que saliste del hospital y os hicisteis inseparables.

-¿En serio?- Bajó la mirada- No lo recuerdo, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Alice lo entiende.

La ayudó a salir de la bañera y la envolvió con una toalla, la secó con delicadeza y la vistió con un vestido largo, después la acompañó hasta las escaleras.

-¡Edward! ¡Sube a por ella!

Edward subió rápidamente a por ella y la bajó hasta el despacho de Carlisle, Esme los acompañó y se sentó junto a Bella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bella?

-Bastante mejor- Sonrió- El baño me ha sentado genial.

-Me alegro- Se acercó a ella- Si no te importa, te reconoceré por si acaso.

-De acuerdo.

Carlisle no le encontró nada malo, estaba completamente bien, el ataque de ansiedad no le había hecho nada. Edward respiró tranquilo cuando Carlisle confirmó que el dolor de antes había sido causado por la presión de los fans.

-Bella, dentro de una semana te llevaré a hacerte una ecografía, podremos ver el sexo del bebé.

-¿En serio?- Bella sonó muy ilusionada, Edward sonrió al escucharla.

-En serio, ya estás casi de cinco meses, podremos verlo sin problemas- Le acarició la mejilla- Ahora deberías descansar.

-Te llevaré a la cama- Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama- Mañana te llevaré a la casa de tus padres.

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Siento que sea tan cortito pero ahora mismo dispongo de poco tiempo, perdonad que no sea más extenso.**

**Espero que os guste, la situación de Bella es difícil, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. **

**Gracias por los reviews, me ayudan mucho ^^**

**NOs leemos  
**


	4. 3º La casa Swan y el noticiero

**3º- La casa Swan y el noticiero**

Edward conducía su volvo por las calles de Forks, Bella iba en el asiento del copiloto mirando el paisaje, no le sonaba para nada, pero lo disfrutaba muchísimo, al ser invierno estaba todo nevado y era bonito verlo todo blanco.

Llegaron a una casa pequeña, muy modesta, parecía acogedora. Bella se quedó mirándola dentro del coche, le encantaba aquella casa. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la puerta. Al llegar a ella Bella tuvo una especie de visión.

Vio a una niña correr escaleras abajo a por un hombre que estaba saliendo de un coche patrulla, los dos se parecían muchísimo, y no estaba segura de quienes eran pero le sonaban mucho.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- Edward sonaba preocupado- Te has quedado embobada mirando hacia el coche.

-Es que... He visto a una niña correr hacia un hombre que salía de un coche patrulla- Parecía preocupada- Pero ya no están ni la niña, ni el hombre, ni el coche patrulla.

-¿Un coche patrulla?- Edward sonrió- Bella, tu padre era el jefe de la policía de aquí. Siempre venía con el coche patrulla.

-¿En serio?

-Y tan enserio, siempre que te hacía llorar amenazaba con encerrarme en la parte trasera del coche patrulla- Rió Edward- Eso es buena señal.

Se adentraron en la casa y Bella se sintió relajada, se sintió cómoda, como si ese fuera su hogar. Edward la llevó hasta el piso de arriba, allí la entró en su habitación.

-Este era tu cuarto- Comentó él, dejándola en la cama.

-Es extraño- Dijo Bella mirando a la ventana- ¿Por que veo una imagen tuya un poco más joven colándose por la ventana?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Edward se estaba retorciendo de la risa- ¿De verdad estás viendo eso?- Bella asintió seria, no entendía el motivo de su risa- Cuando empezamos a salir tu padre me prohibió la entrada en tu casa, y por eso tenía que subir todas las noches por la ventana para hablar contigo.

-¿Trepabas hasta mi ventana?- Edward asintió todavía riendo- Eso es muy romántico.

Bella se levantó y caminó cojeando hacia el escritorio, allí encontró algunas fotografías. En la mayoría estaban ella y Alice. Había varias de ellas con otro muchacho, un chico moreno, de cabellos largos y ojos oscuros.

-Jake...- Susurró.

-Si, Bella, ese es Jake.

-No se quien es Jake- Bella se sonrojó- Me ha venido su nombre a la cabeza al ver la foto.

-La historia de Jacob es complicada, y no creo que deba contártela aun, antes deberías recordar más cosas, de lo contrario puede ser traumática para ti- Bella asintió sin queja, Edward se preocupaba mucho por ella y lo último que quería era darle más dolores de cabeza- Por ahora, deberás conformarte con saber que, junto a Alice, Jacob era tu mejor amigo.

-¿Era?

-En otro momento Bella, te lo digo por tu bien- Edward besó sus cabellos y acarició su espalda- ¿Quieres mirar algo más de aquí?

Bella miró a su alrededor y vio una pequeña minicadena, se acercó a ella lentamente y la puso en marcha. Sonó una canción de piano lenta, que le hizo sonreír.

-Mi nana- Sonrió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-¿La recuerdas?- La voz de Edward sonaba alegre y feliz- Te la compuse para nuestro primer aniversario, cuando éramos novios. Te la ponía siempre antes de marcharme para que durmieras bien.

-Solo recuerdo que me hace sentir bien, que me relaja, y que es mía- Sonrió girándose hacia Edward- Gracias, es un detalle tan hermoso.

-Lo que sea por verte sonreír.

Edward la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a caminar fuera de la habitación, caminaron por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto que había pertenecido a los padres de Bella. Al entrar, un olor inundó la nariz de Bella, una fragancia fresca y suave la envolvió, sintió como el recuerdo de una mujer corría a abrazarla y la mecía lentamente.

-Huele a mi madre- Bella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando- Huele al perfume que ella usaba.

-Bella- Edward la apretó un poco contra él- Si quieres que nos marchemos no hay problema, no quiero hacerte sufrir.

-¡No! Quiero ver más cosas, quiero recordarlo todo- Edward besó sus labios con delicadeza- Quiero recordarte.

-Como quieras, pero si te pones nerviosa te sacaré de aquí- Bella estuvo de acuerdo, así que se adentraron en la habitación.

En la mesita de noche que había pertenecido a su padre, Bella pudo ver una foto de ella con el hombre que había visto en la entrada, era tan parecido a ella. En la parte inferior de la foto había una dedicatoria "Para mi padre, con todo el cariño que tengo. Por estar conmigo en cada momento y por intentar entender a una joven adolescente como yo. Feliz cumpleaños papá"

Bella abrazó la fotografía con fuerza, besó la imagen de su padre y la volvió a dejar en su sitio. Edward estaba asomado a la ventana preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?

-Nos han seguido hasta aquí- Dijo con desgana- Tú no te preocupes- Le tomó la mano- Continúa mirando cosas mientras yo me ocupo de los periodistas.

-Esta bien- Bella continuó mirando cosas de la habitación mientras Edward bajaba al salón y hablaba por teléfono.

De la parte de su madre, Bella cogió un pequeño álbum de fotos, donde había una foto por cada año que había cumplido ella, una foto hasta el año en el que ellos había dejado ese mundo cruel. Bella no pudo seguir mirando las fotos, le dolía a pesar de no recordar esos momentos. Salió de la habitación y caminó lentamente hasta las escaleras, iba a llamar a Edward para que la ayudara, pero lo escuchó gritar montones de blasfemias a alguien por teléfono, así que decidió bajar ella sola. Se cogió a la barandilla y lentamente fue bajando, le costaba porque no podía doblar la pierna escayolada, pero al menos podía bajar, su embarazo aun se lo permitía sin ayuda.

Cerca del último escalón, la escayola resbaló y ella cayó de culo en el suelo, haciendo muchísimo ruido. Cuando Edward se giró y la vio en el suelo casi se muere, colgó el teléfono y corrió a por ella asustado.

-¿¡Se puede saber porque has bajado tu sola!- Edward estaba histérico- ¿¡Por que no me has llamado!

-Lo siento...

-¿¡LO SIENTES!- Edward estaba fuera de si- ¿¡Y SI TE HUBIERA PASADO ALGO!

-Lo siento...- Los gritos de Edward la pusieron nerviosa y la hicieron llorar. Edward intentó cogerla, pero ella se negó, se levantó sola como pudo y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Bella... Yo... Lo siento- Edward corrió hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda- Es que me pongo nervioso al pensar que te puede pasar algo, perdóname. No he debido gritarte.

-Lo siento yo- Bella se giró hacia él y lo abrazó- Debí esperarte arriba, pero no quería estar sola allí y como estabas hablando por teléfono... Lo siento.

-Te perdono si tu me perdonas- Bella sonrió y asintió- Entonces deja de llorar, me gustas más cuando sonríes.

-Está bien. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues por el momento tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que mi padre pueda venir por nosotros- Respondió Edward algo serio- Hay muchos periodistas y no dejarán de hacerte preguntas, así que cuando mi padre y mis hermanos vengan, mientras ellos los entretienen nosotros nos meteremos en el coche de mi padre por la parte trasera de la casa.

Se quedaron en el salón gran parte de la mañana, cerca de la hora de comer, los periodistas empezaron a murmurar y a hacer fotos, Emmet y Alice estaban frente a la casa. Carlisle entró por la cocina.

-Vamos, hay que darse prisa antes de que se den cuenta.

Edward tomó a Bella en brazos y siguió a su padre por la puerta trasera, metió a Bella rápidamente en el coche y entró él también. Salieron de ahí antes de que los periodistas se percataran de lo que había sucedido. Alice y Emmet, al ver como se alejaba el coche de su padre, se despidieron de la prensa y se marcharon también, dejando a todos los medios de comunicación a la espera de que saliera alguien de aquella casa.

Llegaron a la mansión y entraron al comedor, Esme estaba esperándoles para comer, sonriente de que hubieran llevado acabo su plan sin contratiempos. Después de comer, y viendo que Bella estaba bastante tranquila, Esme sacó el correo que había llegado para ellos, incluso para Bella.

-¡Cuantas cartas!

-La mayoría son de las fans- Respondió Edward.

-¿Y para que me mandan cartas a mi vuestras fans?

-Normalmente para decirte que si te pillan a solas te arrancan la cabeza- Emmet empezó a reír, pero al ver la cara de terror de Bella dejó de hacerlo- Son fans, no te asustes. Es normal que digan esas cosas, pero luego nunca hacen nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Bella, ven conmigo- Le dijo Esme- Yo te daré las cartas que debes leer, las de los fans que las lea Edward que para eso son sus fans.

Bella se sintió mucho más tranquila, Esme le impartía tranquilidad y cariño, y ella estaba muy necesitada de eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó en su habitación sola, Edward se había levantado hacía horas. Ahora debía esperar a que Carlisle fuera a por ella, le había prometido a Edward no bajar más escaleras ella sola mientras tuviera la escayola. Como no tenía nada que hacer puso la tele, y casi le da un patatús cuando vio la imagen.

"El famoso cantante Edward Cullen ha aparecido esta mañana de la mano de una chica preciosa besándose en el centro comercial- Se veían las imágenes de ellos besándose, a Edward no se le veía bien la cara, pero era claramente él- Por lo visto, su mujer embarazada no es suficiente para él"

Bella dio un grito de dolor y Carlisle y Esme estuvieron a su lado en menos de un minuto, Bella les señaló la imagen y se quedaron con la boca abierta. Esme abrazó a Bella y Carlisle llamó a Edward al móvil.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para que todo el país te haya visto besando a una chica que no es tu mujer por televisión- Silencio prolongado- ¡No me vengas con tonterías Edward! ¡Un beso así no se da por accidente!- Silencio- ¡Demasiado tarde, ha sido ella la que nos lo ha mostrado! ¡Ahora ven hacia aquí de inmediato o voy yo mismo a buscarte!

*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que os guste, siento que no sea más largo pero es que no doy a basto.**

**¿Qué os parece lo que acaba de ver Bella en la tele? ¿Os lo esperabais? Todo tiene su explicación, por supuesto, pero eso vendrá más adelante.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	5. 4º Explicaciones

**4º- Explicaciones**

Bella no se levantó de la cama, estaba nerviosa, aunque no recordaba nada, el saber que su marido, el padre del bebé que esperaba, había besado a otra delante de los medios de comunicación le partía el corazón.

Edward llegó enseguida hasta allí, quiso subir a ver a Bella, pero Carlisle y Esme se lo impidieron, lo arrastraron hasta el estudio de Carlisle y allí le obligaron a sentarse en una silla.

-¿Y bien?- Pidió explicaciones Esme- ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa?

-¡Yo no besaba a Tanya!- Edward estaba nervioso- Ella me encontró en el centro comercial cuando buscaba un regalo para Bella, dentro de una semana es nuestro aniversario y quería regalarle algo especial- Edward se cogió los cabellos- No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, me tomó la mano y me besó con fuerza. No sabía que había cámaras grabando nada de eso.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-¡Claro que lo digo de verdad! ¡James te lo puede confirmar! ¡En cuanto pude reaccionar aparte a la chica y salí corriendo de allí para meterme en el coche! ¡James tuvo que quitar a la chica de delante del coche porque no dejaba que Laurent pudiera arrancar!- Estaba realmente desesperado por que le creyeran- Sabéis todo el amor que siento por Bella, no sería capaz de hacerle algo así.

-Yo te creo- Dijo Esme muy seria- Pero no es a mi a quien debes convencer, tu mujer está destrozada en vuestra habitación, no dejan de sacar esas imágenes en la televisión.

-Debes buscar una forma de arreglarlo, no solo con Bella, también con el resto de tus fans, si piensan que eres capaz de engañar a tu mujer será terrible para ella.

Carlisle subió con Edward a ver a Bella, entró primero dejando la puerta medio abierta para que Edward pudiera escuchar.

-Bella, Edward está aquí. ¿Le digo que entre?

-¡No!- Ella se removió en la cama- ¡No quiero verle!

-Se como te sientes, pero las cosas no son siempre como parecen- Bella lloraba y él la consolaba- Puede que tenga una explicación y no sea lo que piensas.

-Crees lo que te ha dicho- Afirmó Bella sin soltarse de su abrazo- Quiero creerle, pero no recuerdo nada, no se que debo creer cuando lo escuche.

-Solo escúchale- Carlisle besó la frente de Bella- Nadie te va a obligar a creer nada que no quieras creer, pero puede que si te dejas guiar por tu corazón encuentres la respuesta.

-Esta bien- Dijo ella girándose hacia la ventana- Dile que entre, pero no prometo nada.

-Eres libre de creer lo que quieras Bella- Carlisle apretó un poco su hombro en señal de apoyo y se levantó de la cama- Nadie va a echarte en cara nada decidas lo que decidas.

-Gracias.

Carlisle salió y miró a Edward, su cara mostraba el dolor que sentía al haber escuchado como se sentía Bella, era un estúpido que no pensaba en las consecuencias que podía tener en ella todas las noticias sobre él. No miró casi a su padre, entró en la habitación y se fijó en que Bella estaba de espaldas a él.

-Bella- Ella no se movió- Se que estás enfadada, y tienes razones para ello, pero espero poder explicarte la situación para que no sea tan dura para ti- Suspiró- Yo no me he encontrado con Tanya en el centro comercial a propósito, había ido a comprar una cosa y ella se ha lanzado a mis brazos y me ha besado sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

-No te creo.

-Supongo que me lo merezco por no ser más precavido y pedirle a mi guardaespaldas que me acompañara pero no quería que viera lo que iba a comprar- Intentó justificarse- Nadie debía ver que estaba comprando.

-Pues exijo saberlo- Ella se giró hacia Edward- ¿Qué habías ido a comprar?

-Bella, por favor, de verdad que no puedo decírtelo.

-Entonces no esperes que te crea- Ella volvió a girarse- Prefieres que crea que esa chica y tú habéis estado juntos antes de decirme que querías comprar, eso a mi me huele a excusa barata, no ibas a comprar nada.

-¡Iba a comprar tu regalo de aniversario!

-¿Qué?- Bella volvió a girarse hacia él mirándolo con sorpresa, los ojos de Edward estaban brillantes por la frustración del momento- ¿Aniversario?

-Dentro de una semana es nuestro aniversario de boda- Miró su alianza- Quería comprarte algo especial, algo significativo para nosotros. No esperaba que Tanya se me lanzara así.

-¿Ibas a comprarme un regalo?- Edward asintió sin levantar la vista de la alianza- Eso... Eso... Eso es precioso- Edward la miró por fin- ¿Por que no me habías dicho nada del aniversario?

-Tenía la esperanza de que te acordaras de la fecha tú sola- Rió con amargura- Bella, te aseguro que nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza el serte infiel, de verdad. Tú eres lo que más quiero en mi vida, antes me muero.

-Puede que me esté volviendo loca pero te creo- Edward besó sus labios- Pero tendrás que compensarme por los malos momentos que he pasado al ver esa imagen.

-Lo se, y también debo arreglar las cosas para que la gente no piense que te soy infiel, sino los fotógrafos no te dejarán en paz.

-Se me ocurre una cosa- Bella tomó aire- Me arrepentiré de esto seguro, pero ¿que te parece si esta noche hacemos una salida tú y yo ante los medios de comunicación? Allí podrás desmentirlo y yo intentaré acostumbrarme a todo este mundo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Harías eso por mi?

-Claro que si- Bella le sonrió- Estoy dispuesta a todo por recordar y por ser feliz a tu lado.

Edward la abrazó y la besó con pasión, cada vez que él metía la pata, ella le sorprendía de una manera increíble.

Alice se encargó de arreglar a Bella para salir, Carlisle le proporcionó una silla de ruedas y Esme la acomodó un poco para que ella fuera más cómoda, mientras Edward se arreglaba, Emmet se encargó de que toda la prensa se enterara de donde estarían a la hora de la cena, para que estuvieran allí y mostraran todo con detalles.

Salieron cerca de las ocho y media para llegar al restaurante a cenar a las nueve, los periodistas estaban todos agolpados a las puertas del restaurante, esperando para hacerles fotos y preguntas. Edward apretó la mano de Bella antes de sacarla del coche en volandas ante todos y colocarla en la silla.

-Vamos hallá- Suspiró ella.

**Se que es cortito pero creo que es bonito a pesar de ello.**

**¿Que os parece la explicación? ¿Os gusta?**

**No tardaré en subir el siguiente.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	6. 5º Noche inolvidable

**5º- Noche inolvidable**

Edward empujó la silla de ruedas por entre la muchedumbre de periodistas, deseando que Bella pudiera sobrellevar la situación sin percances.

-Señor Cullen, ¿que tiene que decir a las imágenes que han salido de usted con una joven esta mañana?

-Eso ha sido un despiste mío, no había visto a esa fan y se me lanzó a los brazos antes de que pudiera reaccionar- Respondió él sin dejar de avanzar.

-Señora Cullen, ¿se siente traicionada por su marido?

-Si así fuera no estaría ahora mismo aquí con él- Edward se sorprendió de lo natural que resultó su comentario.

-Señor Cullen, ¿que le diría a la joven de esta mañana?

-Sencillamente que yo estoy felizmente casado y que no pretendo serle infiel a mi mujer- Sonrió a Bella- Ahora si nos disculpan, queremos cenar.

Edward apresuró el paso y entró en el restaurante, de reojo vio que Tanya estaba a un lado de la puerta, mirando a Bella con rabia. Nada más entrar, Edward entregó los abrigos y el metre les llevó hasta una mesa apartada y tranquila, lejos de las ventanas para que los fotógrafos les molestaran lo menos posible.

-Bella, Tanya estaba en la entrada.

-¿Y que?- Dijo ella despreocupadamente poniéndose la servilleta sobre las piernas.

-¿No te preocupa lo más mínimo?

-Para nada- Ella le sonrió- Confío en ti y no me importa lo que ella quiera, tú eres mi marido y eso es lo único que me importa- Edward fue a sus labios con desespero.

-Gracias- Le dijo al separarse de ella- Por cierto, has estado fabulosa ahí fuera.

-Me ha resultado más fácil de lo que pensaba, aunque no me gusta nada que me hagan fotos.

-Eso sigue igual- Rió Edward- Nunca has soportado ser el centro de atención- Los dos rieron alegres, tranquilos de haberse demostrado la confianza y fidelidad que se tenían.

-Edward- Bella bajó un poco la mirada- ¿Estoy de seis meses?

-Aproximadamente- Le cogió la mano- ¿Por que?

-Estoy un poco asustada- Apretó la mano- ¿Y si no estoy preparada para esto? Empiezo a estar aterrada de que se acerque el momento del parto.

-Cariño- Edward acercó su silla a la de ella- No debes asustarte, yo estaré a tu lado, lo prometo.

-Eso espero- Apretó más la mano de Edward- Pero aun así, tengo miedo al dolor.

-Princesa- Besó su frente- ¿Quieres que avise a un especialista y empezar a ir a clase para preparación al parto?- Bella lo miró con los ojos brillantes- Podemos pedirle que venga a casa para que sea más cómodo para ti.

-¿De verdad lo harías?

-Por supuesto- Sonrió y acarició su mejilla- Hablaré con mi padre para que llame al mejor de toda la ciudad.

Bella estuvo un poco más tranquila, se serenó y pudo disfrutar de la velada, Edward se sintió feliz de verla sonreír como lo hacía, necesitaba verla alegre. Después de cenar salieron de nuevo entre la cantidad de fotógrafos y periodistas directos al coche, pero esta vez Tanya no se quedó a un lado, Bella supo en el acto que era ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vengo a por lo que me pertenece- Dijo mirándola desafiante.

-Edward no es de nadie- Bella no se dejó avasallar- Y ahora, apartate, queremos irnos a casa.

-Oh, no. Ni tú ni yo nos vamos de aquí hasta que haya acabado contigo estúpida- Miró a Edward- ¿Como has podido casarte con alguien como ella?

-Yo quiero a Bella. Ahora apártate.

-¡NO!- Gritó firme- ¡No pienso apartarme hasta que aceptes que en el centro comercial no has continuado el beso por ella, no porque no quisieras que te besara!

-¡Pero si te he conocido esta mañana y porque no te despegabas de mis labios por más que lo intentara!- Edward estaba empezando a enfadarse- ¡No quiero nada con nadie que no sea mi mujer!- Los fotógrafos no paraban de hacer fotos y los periodistas grababan con el móvil todo lo que ocurría- Aparta o te aparto yo mismo.

Tanya hizo el gesto de apartarse pero en lugar de eso le pegó un bofetón a Bella, Edward iba a gritarle de todo e incluso a golpearla, pero Bella se le adelantó, se levantó de la silla y le pegó tal puñetazo que Tanya cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-¡A mi nadie me pega!- Gritó furiosa- ¡Y como te vuelva a ver cerca de mi marido te arranco esa melena teñida que tienes! ¿¡ENTENDIDO!- Tanya asintió aterrorizada- ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí!- Tanya se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás. Todo se quedó en silencio, los periodistas se giraron a ella sin decir nada- ¿¡Y vosotros que miráis! ¡Marchaos todos!

Edward se apresuró a cogerla y meterla en el asiento del copiloto, guardó la silla en el maletero y se metió frente al volante para arrancar y salir de allí. Nunca había visto a Bella de esa forma, nunca se había puesto tan agresiva con nadie, había llegado a temer por la vida de Tanya al mirar los ojos de Bella.

-Bella...

-¡Calla y conduce!- Bella miraba el frente frotándose el vientre.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡NO!- Estaba muy alterada.

Edward no volvió a decir nada pero no fue a directo a casa, se encaminó hacia un lugar muy especial para él, y esperaba que para ella volviera a serlo también. Aparcó junto al borde del camino, salió del coche y sacó a Bella del coche.

-¿¡Qué haces!- Edward no le dijo nada, la sacó y la llevó en brazos hasta el centro del lugar, un pequeño valle con la vista de todo el pueblo ante ellos. Bella al verlo se quedó con la boca abierta, contemplando el precioso paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos, maravillándola- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Este es nuestro lugar especial.

-¿Especial? ¿Por que?

-Así es- Edward la dejó sentada sobre el césped y se sentó a su lado- Aquí fue donde perdimos los dos la virginidad, donde más adelante te pedí matrimonio y donde te dejé embarazada.

-¿Donde me dejaste embarazada?- Bella se ruborizó- ¿Como sabes que fue aquí?

-Porque fue después de una gira, tú no pudiste acompañarme durante esa gira, que fue de dos meses. Cuando volví vinimos aquí y nos entregamos, estábamos tan entregados que no nos acordamos de poner protección de por medio. Es la única noche que lo hicimos sin condón hasta que supimos de tu embarazo.

-Yo... Yo pensé que nosotros estábamos buscando el bebé, que estábamos intentando tenerlo.

-No lo buscamos porque pensábamos que no era lo mejor para un bebé vivir entre todo el ajetreo de los periodistas y todo eso, pero cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, todo dejó de tener importancia, solo importábamos nosotros- Edward besó sus labios- Es lo mejor que nos ha pasado nunca.

-¿De verdad es lo mejor que te ha pasado?- Bella parecía algo nerviosa. Edward asintió- Entonces... ¿De verdad me quieres?

-¿Que necesitas para creer que de verdad te quiero?- Edward cerró los ojos, un poco frustrado por las dudas de Bella- Entiendo que estás pasando una etapa dura pero no se que más hacer para que creas que te quiero, que muero por ti, que solo quiero tu felicidad...- Edward se tiró hacia atrás, tumbándose sobre el césped y suspirando profundamente.

-Edward...- Bella no supo si fueron sus palabras, su suspiro, verlo tan triste o la mezcla de todo, pero en ese instante recordó cada momento desde que ella le había dicho que estaba embarazada- Edward...- Una lágrima cayó de su mejilla sobre la palma de Edward, él la miró llorar y se incorporó rápidamente, pero al mirarla vio que no eran lágrimas de dolor o tristeza, sino de alegría, de emoción- Te quiero- Salió de sus labios antes de besarlo con pasión.

-¿Que sucede Bella?- Preguntó cuando se separaron sus labios.

-Te recuerdo acariciando mi vientre, besándolo, diciendo cositas, mimándome, consintiéndome cada capricho...- Bella lo abrazó y lloró- Eres un ángel.

-Tú si que eres un ángel, mi ángel personal- Edward se volvió a tumbar y la tumbó a su lado- ¿En serio lo has recordado?- Bella asintió- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharlo, poco a poco lo recordarás todo- Besó su frente- ¿Te siente mejor?

-¿Eh?

-En el coche no te encontrabas bien, estabas muy alterada.

-Estoy bien- Frotó su vientre- Estábamos nerviosos.

-¿El bebé también?

-Si, bastante- Bella sonrió- Ahora parece que se ha quedado dormido.

Edward puso su mano en el vientre de Bella, acarició dulcemente la superficie de la tripa, sonriendo ante el pensamiento de su bebé.

-¿Me dejas que te de mi regalo de aniversario ahora?- Bella lo miró dispuesta a negarse pero vio en sus ojos la necesidad de dárselo así que asintió. Edward sacó de su bolsillo una caja y se la entregó- Creo que te gustará. Por culpa de lo de Tanya no he podido comprarte lo que quería pero creo que esto lo sustituye bien.

-¿Es otra cosa?- Edward asintió, Bella abrió la cajita y dio un gritó cuando vio lo que era- ¡Dios mío!

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Es el colgante de mi abuela! ¡El que empeñé para comprarte mi regalo del primer aniversario como novios!- Bella lloró como una magdalena.

-Quería que tuvieras algo especial- Se lo colgó- Y siempre me había dolido que tuvieras que desprenderte de ese colgante sabiendo lo que significa para ti.

-Gracias Edward- Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo verdadero amor en ese abrazo, transmitiendo todo lo que su corazón albergaba- Te quiero de verdad.

Edward la besó y ella se dejó besar y acariciar, los dos se dejaron llevar, víctimas del desespero y la necesidad, sabiendo que se pertenecían el unto al otro, acabaron entregándose ante la mirada de la luna como único testigo de ese amor tan sediento y esperado.

**Me encanta este capítulo, es tan tierno.**

**Para los que lo preguntásteis, Alec saldrá, dentro de algunos capítulos. Rosalie también saldrá y Jasper también, tener paciencia, poco a poco irán saliendo el resto de personajes.**

**¿Qué os parece el capítulo? ¿Y el rumbo que lleva la historia?**

**Me haríais un favor muy grande si me dijérais que esperáis que suceda.**

**Un abrazo**

**Nos leemos  
**


	7. 6º Jasper Withlock

**6º- Jasper Withlock**

Edward llevó a Bella a casa, se había quedado dormida después de la noche tan especial que habían tenido los dos y no quiso despertarla. Entró en silencio en la casa y la llevó a la habitación, la depositó en la cama y se tumbó a su lado para quedar dormido al instante.

Por la mañana, cuando despertó, Bella no estaba allí, se levantó y fue en su busca, pero en la casa solo estaba su madre en la cocina.

-¿Y Bella?

-Está en el hospital con tu padre- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿¡Como que en el hospital! ¿¡Por que no me has avisado!

-Edward- Rió Esme- Van a quitarle la escayola, no le ocurre nada.

-¿Quitarle la escayola?- Edward miró a su madre incrédulo- ¿Se la quitaban hoy?

-Si, ahora cálmate- Esme le puso el desayuno delante- Come antes de que te de un ataque de histeria.

-¿Cuanto hace que se han ido?

-No vas a ir con ellos Edward, así que come- Respondió Esme firme.

-No era por eso, lista- Rió Edward- Ayer por la noche, Bella me comentó que estaba asustada por el parto, así que pensé que podía contratar al algún especialista para que viniera a hacer con ella las clases de preparación al parto- Explicó algo dubitativo- ¿Crees que debe hacerlo en casa o en el hospital?

-Siendo Bella, en casa será lo mejor- Sonrió Esme- Eso me parece una buena idea, y estoy orgullosa de ti, te estás comportando de maravilla ante todo lo que está sucediendo con Bella.

-Sabes cuanto la quiero mamá, haría lo que fuera por ella.

-Llama a tu padre para que te de el teléfono de algún especialista.

Edward terminó el desayuno y llamó a su padre, este le dio el número de un buen especialista en preparación al parto. Quedó con él para esa misma tarde, Bella agradeció que Edward se tomara tanto interés, estaba realmente asustada por el momento de alumbrar al bebé.

Esa tarde, después de comer llegó el especialista, Bella lo esperaba en el salón, sentada junto a Esme, que la cogía de la mano intentando calmar sus nervios.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jasper Withlock- Sonrió- Usted debe ser Isabella Cullen, mi paciente.

-Solo Bella- Sonrió Bella también.

-Pasad a mi despacho si queréis- Propuso Carlisle- Ahí tendréis espacio y y tenéis el diván si necesitáis que se tumbe.

-Muy bien, cuando quieras Bella.

Bella camino delante de él, los dos entraron en el despacho de Carlisle y cerraron la puerta. Edward se quedó junto a su madre en el salón, impaciente por saber lo que estaban haciendo, no porque desconfiara de ella ni del hombre que le había recomendado su padre, pero quería saber que cosas le enseñaba.

-Hola a todos- Los saludó Alice- Que serios estáis.

-Es culpa de tu hermano- Se quejó Esme- Nos contagia su seriedad a los que estamos alrededor.

-No es culpa mía, no puedo evitar estar nervioso.

-Edward, solo está haciendo ejercicios para aprender a controlar el dolor cuando llegue la hora del parto- Se rió su madre- Eso no es para ponerse nervioso- Alice rió con su madre- Si estás así ahora, cuando Bella te diga que la lleves al hospital te dará un paro cardíaco.

Edward se cruzó de brazos mientras su madre y su hermana se reían de él, pero no podía evitarlo, Bella era toda su vida, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Una hora después, la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella salió una sonriente Bella seguida de aquel joven que estaría dándole las clases de preparación. Alice al ver al chico se quedó con la boca abierta, y cuando el se percató hizo lo mismo.

-¿Alice?

-¡Jasper!- Alice se lanzó a abrazarlo, emocionada de encontrarle- ¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Muchísimo- Rió el chico- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esta es la casa de mis padres, tonto.

-Oh, no lo sabía- Miró a Esme y entonces rió- Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo a tu madre.

-Perdón- Interrumpió Esme- ¿Os conocéis?

-Claro mamá, y tú también, y Emmet y Edward también- Sonrió Alice- Jasper iba conmigo al colegio antes de que nos mudáramos a Forks.

-¿Y te acuerdas de él?- Se sorprendió Edward- Si tan solo tenías siete años.

-Tengo buena memoria- Volvió a mirar a Jasper- ¿Qué haces tú en Forks?

-Saqué mi título en medicina y me especialicé en la rama de maternidad- Miró a Bella- He venido a ayudar a Bella con sus clases de preparación.

-¿Tú eres el que va a darle las clases?- Jasper asintió- ¡Genial! Así podremos hablar más seguido- Jasper se sonrojó.

-Bueno, he de irme- Cogió su chaqueta- Bella recuerda practicar lo que te he enseñado- Ella asintió sentándose en el sofá junto a Edward y Esme- Nos vemos dentro de dos días.

Alice acompañó a Jasper hasta la puerta de entrada y volvió al salón con los demás, Edward estaba colocando los pies de Bella en alto para que estuviera más cómoda.

-Es muy simpático- Dijo ella sintiéndose relajada en el sofá- Ha estado muy atento a cualquier cosa que decía o hacía mientras estábamos en el despacho.

-Si que parece simpático- Concordó Esme.

-Y parece que para alguna es algo más- Señaló Edward a Alice, que se había asomado a la ventana viendo como se marchaba Jasper.

Alice se giró cuando el coche de Jasper se hubo marchado y se encontró con las miradas de los tres fijas en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada Alice- Rió Bella- Solo comentábamos que Jasper tiene pinta de simpático- Alice asintió sonriente- Y que a ti te gusta.

-¿Por... Por que decís eso?- La cara de Alice se sonrojó notoriamente.

-¡Vivir para ver!- Rió Edward a carcajada limpia- ¡Alice sonrojada!

-Yo... ¡No estoy sonrojada!- Todos rieron ante el comportamiento de Alice- ¡Me voy a dar una vuelta!

Se marchó de allí para disimular su vergüenza ante el hecho de que hubieran descubierto tan pronto algo que ella pensaba imposible, se había enamorado perdidamente del chico que le gustaba de pequeña.

Alice caminó lentamente por el sendero que llevaba al pueblo, llegó a la cafetería más famosa de Forks, vio a Jasper en una mesa y estuvo apunto de entrar a saludarlo y hablar con él, pero se detuvo al ver que una chica se lanzaba a sus brazos y los besaba con ganas mientras el la abrazaba con fuerza.

Alice no pudo soportar la escena, corrió en dirección a casa para encerrarse en su habitación y no volver a salir de allí.

**Ya ha aparecido Jasper, pronto saldrán los demás ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y lo que ha ocurrido traerá pronto situaciones importantes.**

**Siento que no sea más largo, tengo poco tiempo y hago lo que puedo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, ^^**

**Nos leemos  
**


	8. 7º Alec y Jacob

**7º- Alec y Jacob**

Alice no salió de su habitación en todo lo que quedó de día, asustando a todos con su comportamiento. Después de la cena, Bella decidió subir a verla y hablar con ella, ese forma de actuar no era típica de Alice.

-Ali, abre por favor, soy Bella- Pidió llamando a la puerta.

-Quiero estar sola.

-Por favor, estoy preocupada- Bella sonaba alarmada- Solo quiero hablar.

Alice abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar, en el suelo de la habitación había un montón de álbumes de fotos, fotos de cuando Alice era pequeña. Bella la siguió hasta la cama y las dos se sentaron, Alice, en cuanto se hubo sentado no pudo más, se echó sobre las rodillas de Bella a llorar con amargura.

-¿Que sucede?

-En realidad nada, solo que me siento como una estúpida- Se apretó más contra las rodillas de su amiga- Mientras paseaba he visto a Jasper, he querido ir a saludarle pero... Una chica se lo estaba comiendo en un beso que él correspondía.

-Lo siento Alice- Bella la abrazó.

-No debes sentirlo, él tiene una vida y yo soy una ilusa por pensar que podía tener algo con él- Se levantó y secó sus lágrimas- Me siento estúpida.

-No lo eres, ¿me escuchas?- Alice no respondió- Puede que sea amnésica pero te aseguro que recuerdo lo suficiente como para saber que eres una chica encantadora y dulce, y que él es imbécil si no se fija en ti- Rió Bella un poco- Aunque seas una loca de las compras y él salga con una chica despampanante.

-¡Bella!

-No te enfades Ali- Bella acarició su mejilla- Es duro superar estas situaciones, pero puedes hacerlo, eres fuerte y no estás sola.

-Lo se- Alice medio sonrió- ¿Crees que algún día encontraré a alguien para mi?

-Estoy segura de ello- Bella sonrió- Intenta salir con mas chicos, no me refiero a salidas íntimas, solo sal a tomar algo y diviértete, disfruta de la vida y verás como encuentras al hombre apropiado para ti.

-Gracias Bella- Alice la abrazó- No se que haría sin ti.

-Morirte de hambre- Rió al escuchar el estomago de su amiga rugir- Vamos a la cocina a que comas algo.

Alice se dejó llevar por Bella, cuando las vieron bajar los demás, las miraron preocupados, pero las sonrisas que llevaban las dos les calmaron del todo, Alice comió todo lo que Bella le puso delante y fue al salón.

-Siento haberos preocupado, no era mi intención.

-¿Pero estás bien?- Su madre se apresuró a cogerle la mano y conducirla al sofá- Nunca te había visto así.

-Ahora estoy bien- Sonrió tristemente- El corazón no siempre responde como queremos y a mi me ha pasado factura esta tarde- Todos miraron a Bella como queriendo preguntarle pero ella no dijo nada- Menos mal que tengo a Bella de mejor amiga, sino acabaría metida en un manicomio.

En las siguientes sesiones de Jasper y Bella, Alice procuró no estar en casa, quería evitar verle a toda costa y Jasper no preguntaba mucho por ella, así que fueron pasando las semanas sin más inconvenientes, hasta que una tarde llegó Alice sonriente cuando Jasper y Bella salían de la sesión.

-¡Bella!- Entró gritando y sonriendo Alice al salón- ¡Bella!- La abrazó con fuerza, dejando a Bella desconcertada y a Jasper mirándola con una mirada difícil de interpretar- Tenías razón, solo debía darme tiempo.

-¿Eso es que has encontrado a alguien?

-¡SI!- Dio saltitos de alegría- Vendrá mañana a casa a conoceros a todos.

-¡Eso es genial Ali!- Bella la abrazó y sonrió- Me alegro de que hayas encontrado por fin a un chico que valga la pena.

La cara de Jasper se ensombreció al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se despidió de ellas hasta la semana siguiente. Bella lo miró como indagando en su alma, estaba algo sorprendida por su reacción y creía saber el motivo pero no podía decir nada al respecto.

-¿Y como se llama el chico?

-Alec Vulturi, tiene una hermana gemela que se llama Jane, son de Italia pero llevan años viajando de un lado para otro por el trabajo de su padre. Sabe un montón de idiomas, le encanta la moda, sabe pilotar aviones y es esquiador profesional.

-Vaya- Bella se había quedado asombrada por las cualidades del chico- ¿Trabaja?

-Si, es socio de su padre, los dos son arquitectos de la compañía multinacional Volterra.

-Alice, ese chico parece estupendo- Bella sonrió sinceramente- De verdad, espero que te vaya bien con él.

Al día siguiente, Alice llevó a Alec a conocer a la familia, todos concordaron con que era un chico encantador y muy atento, parecía muy centrado y maduro, lo que gustó mucho a Carlisle y a Edward, pero a Emmet le llamó la atención que también era un bromista cuando hacía falta. Esme y Bella quedaron impresionadas por la fluidez de palabra que tenía y por los modales tan presentes en él.

Alice sonreía como no recordaban haberla visto sonreír nunca, irradiaba una luz especial, parecía realmente enamorada de ese chico, y eso hizo que toda la familia lo aceptara con mayor facilidad. Pero nadie se esperó lo que llegó diciendo dos semanas después de haberle presentado.

-¡Me caso!- Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta- ¿No me vais a decir nada?- Parecía decepcionado.

-¿No crees que es un poco precipitado?- Preguntó Bella- No lleváis saliendo ni un mes.

-Los dos lo tenemos muy claro, no hay motivo para esperar.

-¿Estás segura de esto Ali?- Preguntó Carlisle- Alec es un chico estupendo, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, pero quizá deberías ir más despacio.

-De verdad, lo hemos hablado muy en serio y no tenemos dudas.

-Si tú lo tienes claro a nosotros nos vale- Esme se apresuró a abrazar a su hija- Felicidades hija.

Uno a uno fueron felicitando a Alice, sonriendo de verdad pero preocupados por la rapidez con la que habían ido las cosas.

-Hemos decidido esperar a que Bella tenga el bebé- Sonrió Alice- Prefiero que te centres solo en mi sobrinita y no en mi boda. Mi dama de honor debe ser capaz de caminar sin caer.

Esa noche, Bella estaba sentada frente a la ventana mientras Edward hablaba con sus padres, ya llevaba más de un mes con las clases de preparación al parto y estaba apunto de entrar en su octavo mes de embarazo, estaba muy sensible ante todo y la noticia de Alice la tenía preocupada. Miró la luna fijamente y a su mente vinieron escenas nuevas.

"-Vamos Bells, no puedes estar con él, ¿que hay de nosotros?

-No hay un nosotros Jacob, solo somos amigos.

-Eso lo veremos"

Esa fue la primera escena que vio, recordando lo enfadado que se puso Jacob cuando ella empezó a salir con Edward.

"-¿De verdad te vas a casar?

-De verdad Jake, quiero mucho a Edward.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? Yo te quiero Bells.

-No se trata solo de ti, Edward y yo nos queremos mutuamente. ¿No puedes alegrarte por mi?"

En esa escena, Jacob parecía más maduro, resignado a la decisión de Bella.

"-¡No me importa el motivo que tenga! ¡No puede llevarte con él!

-Jake, el tiene que viajar por el grupo y yo quiero ir con él. Es mi decisión.

-¡No estoy dispuesto a dejar que te aleje más de mi!"

Esa discusión le dolió mucho, Jacob nunca había renunciado a ella a pesar de no haberle elegido.

"-Siento los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar.

-No hables tonto. Debes descansar.

-Debo decirte todo antes de que sea tarde y no pueda- Jacob tomó aire- Edward nunca te ha sido infiel, me lo inventé yo para que te alejaras de él y te quedaras conmigo.

-¿Qué dices Jake?

-Qué él no ha hecho nada malo- Jacob cerró los ojos- Ya le he pedido disculpas a él y está esperándote en la sala de espera. No dejes que nunca nadie te separe de él, Edward es un tío legal"

Bella empezó a llorar, no sabía exactamente que era lo que había visto pero le dolía el pecho solo de pensar en esas imágenes que acababa de ver. Edward entró y la encontró llorando junto a la ventana, agarrándose el pecho por el lado del corazón.

-¡Bella!- Corrió hasta ella- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No se como me siento- Abrazó a Edward- ¿Qué le sucedió a Jacob?

-¿A que viene eso ahora?

-He recordado algunas conversaciones con él, y hay una... En un hospital...

-Ven- Edward la llevó a la cama y la tumbó- Antes de contarte nada quiero estar seguro de que estás bien, no hablaré de nada hasta que vea que estás bien.

-Dame un minuto- Bella respiró hondo y secó sus lágrimas mientras Edward la observaba con detenimiento- Ya.

-Como ya sabes, Jacob era tu mejor amigo, él siempre ha estado a tu lado, en cada momento de su vida. Cuando empezamos a salir, él se enfadó porque no nos soportábamos, poco después me confesó que estaba enamorado de ti- Bella lo escuchaba con atención- Cuando nos casamos parecía que se había hecho ya a la idea y lo aceptó lo mejor que pudo a pesar de que seguía sin caerle bien, pero cuando decidiste que vendrías conmigo a todas las giras que pudieras me odió como nunca, pensó que había sido cosa mía para alejarte de él- Agarró la mano de Bella- ¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió- Para que no te fueras, Jacob nos hizo fotos juntos pero cambió el escenario y a ti por otras chicas, te mostró las fotos haciéndote creer que yo estaba con otras chicas. Jacob pensó que tú irías corriendo a sus brazos pero no lo hiciste, cogiste un vuelo y viniste al hotel de california en el que estábamos hospedados nosotros con la esperanza de que no te abandonara si ibas a suplicarme y hacías lo que hiciera falta para ser suficiente para mi- Los ojos de Bella luchaban por dejar salir el manantial de lágrimas que ahí estaban- Jacob te siguió y cuando te vio de rodillas frente a mi, llorando, suplicándome que no te abandonara, él encolerizó, empezó a tirar todo lo que había en el restaurante del hotel en el que estábamos hablando, impidiendo que yo te pudiera contestar. Los guardias del hotel lo sacaron a rastras y a palos, lo lanzaron a la calle, él al levantarse se tambaleó y cayó frente a un coche que salía de allí a gran velocidad- Bella dio un chillido de agonía, junto al torrente de lágrimas- Yo fui con él en la ambulancia mientras Alice y Emmet te cogían para llevarte en coche al hospital. En el camino me contó lo que había hecho esperando que me enfadara con él para darte motivos para dejarme, pero no lo hice, al contrario, me quedé a su lado y lo apoyé moralmente. Antes de que lo llevaran a la UCI me pidió perdón y que cuidara de ti.

-¿Murió?- Edward asintió bajando la mirada, sintiéndose impotente ante el dolor que seguiría a esa afirmación- ¿Sufrió?

-No creo- La abrazó con delicadeza- Cerró los ojos ante su ángel, y se quedó dormido- Bella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza- Fuiste lo último que vio y murió tras haberte pedido perdón.

Bella quiso decir algo pero no pudo, sintió un pinchazo en su bajo vientre, Edward lo vio y llamó a su padre al instante, eso había sido mucho para Bella.

**¿Qué os parece?**

**Ya ha aparecido Alec, para las que querían que saliera, pero repito que no creo que os guste el papel que tiene en esta historia, lo lamento pero Alec no es un personaje que me agrade mucho.**

**¿Y que os parece el recuerdo de Jake? ¡Os gusta?**

**Espero tener el siguiente capítulo este fin de semana pero no aseguro nada.**

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias por los reviews, os adoro.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	9. 8º Una cena movida

**8º- Una cena muy movida**

Edward daba vueltas por la sala de espera, desesperado por no saber que ocurría dentro del quirófano en el que se encontraban su padre y su esposa. Se maldijo mil veces por haberle contado lo de Jacob antes de que tuviera el bebé, y eso no bastó para calmar su alma desgarrada por el dolor.

-Edward, siéntate e intenta calmarte- Le pidió Esme abrazada a Emmet.

-¿¡Como quieres que me calme!- Edward estaba histérico- ¡Tú no la viste retorciéndose de dolor, con las piernas y el camisón llenos de sangre!

Emmet soltó a su madre, se levantó y fue hasta su hermano, cuando lo tuvo delante le pegó un bofetón tan fuerte que le dejó marcada toda la mano en la mejilla. El bofetón fue tan sonoro que toda la sala de espera se quedó en silencio mirando el lugar de procedencia.

-¿A que ha venido eso?- Edward se frotaba la mejilla adolorida, desconcertado por la reacción de su hermano.

-Te estabas poniendo histérico y he pensado que eso te calmaría un poco- Lo miró estático y sonrió- Parece que ha surtido efecto.

-Lo siento- Edward se sentó junto a su madre- Es que esta situación me puede. No debí contarle nada de Jacob.

-Edward, ella te preguntó, debías contárselo.

-¿Y por que me siento tan culpable entonces?- Apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de su madre llorando- ¿Por que tengo la sensación de que todo esto es culpa mía?

-Porque te gusta sufrir, hermano- Emmet apoyó su mano en el hombro de Edward.

Pasaron allí varias horas que para ellos fueron como una eternidad, Alice se había puesto muy nerviosa con lo de Bella y se había quedado en casa con Alec, tenía una mala sensación y eso la ponía insoportable.

-Edward- Le llamó su padre saliendo del quirófano en el que se encontraba Bella todavía. Los tres Cullen se acercaron a él- Acompañadme a mi despacho.

Los tres lo siguieron en silencio, sabiendo que ese proceder por su parte era signo de que algo no iba bien. Edward se estaba poniendo nervioso, cogió la mano de su madre buscando tranquilidad. Edward se sentó en una silla y Esme en otra mientras Carlisle se apoyaba en su escritorio y Emmet se quedaba de pie junto a Esme.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?

-Voy a ir directo al grano- Carlisle suspiró- Hemos tenido que intervenir a Bella, había signos de sufrimiento fetal y si no lo sacábamos morirían los dos. El bebé está perfectamente, pero Bella... Bella ha entrado en coma.

-¿En coma?- El mundo de Edward se desmoronó ante eso- No puedes decirlo en serio...

-Edward, escúchame- Carlisle cogió a Edward de los hombros- Ya se que has pasado por esto hace poco, y quiero que entiendas que es muy posible que por eso haya vuelto a entrar en coma. No es un coma profundo, no es como la otra vez, tiene bastantes posibilidades de despertar, solo necesita que estés a su lado y le des motivos para que despierte.

-Verás como muy pronto está contigo en casa- Le sonrió Esme haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Claro que si, Bella es fuerte, lo conseguirá- Añadió Emmet.

-Gracias- Edward intentó animarse, debía luchar por Bella, ser fuerte por ella y por... Entonces lo recordó- Papá, ¿puedo ver a mi bebé?

-Claro que puedes, acompáñame.

Emmet y Esme se quedaron en el despacho a esperar a Carlisle mientras Edward lo acompañaba a la zona de maternidad. Allí había un montón de bebés, los chicos con pijamitas azules y las chicas con pijamitas rosas. Edward miró detenidamente a cada uno de los bebés mientras pasaban por el espejo de delante, Carlisle abrió la puerta que llevaba junto a los pequeños.

-Es extraño- Dijo Edward.

-¿El que?

-Siento como si algo tirara de mi- Miró a su padre preocupado.

-Sigue ese tirón Edward.

Edward caminó entre las pequeñas cunas hasta pararse en una que había en el centro de la habitación, miró el interior y vio al ser más maravilloso que habría imaginado nunca, una niña preciosa, con la piel pálida y el poco pelo que tenía cobrizo y rizado.

-Es mi niña- No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-Así es Edward- Sonrió Carlisle- Esa es tu hija.

-Renesmee...

-¿Como?

-Renesmee- Edward acarició su mejilla- Es el nombre que ha Bella más le gustaba, la unión de los nombres de sus abuelas.

-¿Quieres llevarla con Bella?- Carlisle le hizo una señal de que cogiera a la niña- Yo llevaré a tu madre y a tu hermano hasta la habitación.

-Por favor- Edward cogió a la niña de la cuna y la puso con cuidado entre sus brazos.

Carlisle le indicó en que habitación estaba Bella y se marchó a su despacho, Edward fue rápidamente hacia la habitación, sin apartar los ojos de su pequeña, era tan hermosa, tan parecida a Bella y a la vez tan distinta, era un ángel, su tesoro. Entró con cuidado en la habitación y vio a Bella en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente. Él ya sabía que era vivir una situación así, aun recordaba cada momento después del accidente, esas dos semanas encerrado en el hospital preocupado porque Bella despertara.

-Hola mi vida- Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama- Tengo entre mis brazos a una personita que necesita que te recuperes pronto- Acarició su rostro- Por favor, no te dejes vencer, no podría soportar una vida sin ti.

Tres días se pasó Edward sin separarse de la cama de Bella, tres días en los que ver a su hija era lo único que le animaba. Esme y Carlisle pasaban todo el día en el hospital y volvían a casa para dormir. Emmet alternaba entre el hospital y la discográfica, debía encargarse el de todo el papeleo, los tres hermanos habían decidido que ya era hora de acabar con el grupo y centrarse en sus carreras profesionales. Alice, por petición de Edward, había empezado a preparar su boda, sabía que cuando Bella despertara no se perdonaría haber atrasado la celebración del enlace.

Era sábado, cerca de las doce de la noche, Renesmee había empezado a llorar sin control, Edward se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos para intentar calmarla, pero no lo conseguía, estuvo meciéndola frente a la ventana, de espaldas a Bella, casi media hora hasta que de pronto dejó de llorar.

-Edward...- Se escuchó una voz detrás de él, una voz que hizo que su corazón se parara por un instante.

-Bella- Edward se giró para mirarla, y ahí estaba ella con los ojos abiertos dirigidos hacia él. Se acercó a prisa hasta ella con la pequeña

-¿Esta es nuestra niña?- Edward asintió llorando- Renesmee...- La tomó entre sus brazos y la observó detenidamente- Es más bonita de lo que me había imaginado.

-Y es nuestra- Edward besó su frente- Iré a buscar al médico, ahora vuelvo.

-Edward, espera- Le pidió ella. Edward se acercó a la cama de nuevo y junto sus frentes, sin apartar la mirada de ella- Lo recuerdo todo.

-¿Todo? ¿En serio?- Bella asintió y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti mi vida- Dijo antes de salir a avisar a alguien.

Mientras el doctor de guardia revisó a Bella, Edward llamó a casa con su pequeña en los brazos, en menos de diez minutos estaban los cuatro delante de Edward, esperando para que les dejaran verla.

Al salir el médico y tranquilizarlos, asegurándoles que Bella estaba totalmente bien y que en uno o dos días podría volver a casa, entraron raudos a verla.

-¡Bella!- Gritó Alice corriendo a abrazarla- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! ¡Y estaba tan preocupada!

-Gracias Alice, siento haberos preocupado.

-No te preocupes cariño- Esme se sumó al abrazo- Lo que importa es que estás bien.

-Bella, tienes que recuperarte pronto, me caso dentro de tres semanas.

-¿¡Tres semanas!- Bella se quedó pálida- ¡Eso es demasiado pronto!

-Bueno, pero es lo que hay.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Esas tres semanas pasaron volando, Alice estaba muy atareada con toda la preparación y aun no había tenido tiempo de conocer a la hermana gemela de Alec, así que dos días antes de la boda, Alec la invitó a cenar junto a su hermana y su novio.

Llegaron al restaurante y el camarero los condujo hasta la mesa donde los esperaban, Alice vio de cara a una chica rubia, con la misma cara de Alec, sonriendo en su dirección. El novio estaba de espaldas.

-¡Alec, por fin!- La chica se levantó y corrió a saludar a Alice- ¡Es un verdadero placer conocerte por fin! Alec no ha dejado de hablar de ti.

-No exageres Jane- Se ruborizó el aludido.

-El placer es mío, yo también llevo tiempo queriendo conocerte.

-Este es mi novio- El chico se giró y sus miradas se encontraron- Jasper.

-Hola Alice- Saludó él, saliendo de su ensimismamiento al verla ahí, de la mano del hermano de su novia.

-Hola Jasper- Alice también reaccionó.

-¿Ya os conocíais?- Alec se dio cuenta muy pronto de que esa forma de actuar no era normal.

-Si- Dijo Alice haciendo que Jasper se tensara- Jasper es el que ha estado ayudando a Bella con las clases de preparación al parto.

-¿En serio?- Se quedó asombrado- Eso si que es casualidad.

-Y que lo digas- Jasper se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa muy serio.

La velada transcurrió tranquila, aunque Alice estaba especialmente callada, algo raro en ella, Alec iba a preguntarle la razón cuando recibió una llamada urgente de su padre, pidiéndole que él y Jane fueran a casa, que debían ayudarle con algunas cosas para la boda. Jasper se ofreció a llevar a Alice a casa y así que Alec se marchara tranquilo.

-Así que te casas con Alec- Dijo Jasper dentro del coche de camino a casa de Alice. Ella asintió- No es adecuado para ti.

-Ya claro, y según tú, ¿quien es adecuado para mi?

-Alguien que solo tenga ojos para ti, que se preocupe por quien se acerca a ti, alguien que esté realmente enamorado de ti- Jasper apretaba el volante con cada palabra- Alec no te quiere, cree estar enamorado pero no es así.

-¡Para el coche!- Jasper paró y Alice bajó al instante antes de ponerse a caminar.

-¡Alice! ¡Espera!

-¡Déjame en paz, Jasper!- Ella continuó.

-¡Espera por favor!- Jasper la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar- No te vayas.

-¿¡Por que! ¿¡Te crees con derecho a humillarme y a difamar el amor que mi prometido y yo nos tenemos! ¡Alec y yo nos queremos y tú no tienes nada que decir al respecto!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Si tengo cosas que decir, Alice!- Besó los labios de Alice con furia- ¡Te quiero!

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperabais esto? Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que he improvisado sobre la marcha, y me parece que no ha quedado nada mal.**

**¿Que responderá Alice? ¿Le corresponderá o ahora que tiene a Alec habrá cambiado de opinión?**

**Espero subir el próximo entre mañana y pasado.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente  
**


	10. 9º El corazón de Alice

**¡AVISO! Antes de nada, si hay algún fan de la pareja Alice/Jasper, que no me mate al final del capítulo, prometo que arreglaré las cosas... ¡Y hay escena de sexo, pero no se si os gustará tal y como está puesta ni con quien está puesta! No seais muy duros conmigo porfis.**

**9º- El corazón de Alice**

Alice corrió por la carretera hasta llegar a su casa, al escuchar a Jasper no había podido permanecer más tiempo allí con él, la situación podía con ella. Entró corriendo en casa, era tarde y todos estaban acostados, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Edward y Bella y llamó con insistencia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Edward, preocupado por la insistencia- Alice, es muy tarde.

-¿Puedo hablar con Bella, por favor?- Su voz sonó tan atormentada y tan quebrada que Bella salió al instante, sin esperar a que Edward respondiera, y se encerró con ella en su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Que te pasa?

-Es que... Jasper...

-¿Jasper?- Bella no entendió a que venía él ahora- Ali, pensé que eso ya estaba superado, que Alec había hecho que te olvidaras de él.

-Eso pensaba yo también, pero... Jasper es el novio de la hermana gemela de Alec, ella es la chica con la que lo vi besarse aquel día- Abrazó a Bella con fuerza y empezó a llorar.

-Bueno, pero tú eres feliz con Alec, no debe dolerte eso.

-No es eso Bella- Alice le contó todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche desde que habían llegado al restaurante, y cuando le contó la conversación al bajar del coche, los sollozos de Alice eran tan fuertes que le costaba respirar.

-Alice, cálmate, yo estoy contigo- Bella acarició su cabello y su espalda.

-No se que debo hacer, Bella. Jasper aun está en mi corazón, pero Alec está empezando a ocupar ese lugar...

-Alice, nadie puede decirte que debes hacer, tú eres la única que puede decidir que hacer, y hagas lo que hagas estará bien- Besó su frente y la ayudó a tumbarse en la cama- Piensa en las cosas buenas y malas de cada uno, y después de eso, olvida todo lo que has pensado y escucha tu corazón.

Bella salió de allí y volvió a su habitación, dejando a Alice pensativa y nerviosa. Pasó toda la noche en vela, pensando en lo que había ocurrido, Jasper era el chico de sus sueños, desde luego, ella se había enamorado de él, lo amaba, pero Alec había estado con ella, la había apoyado. Jasper no había dado muestras de afecto hasta que la había visto con el hermano de su novia... Su novia...

-Mucho dices quererme Jasper, pero no has dejado a Jane para venir a buscarme...- Dijo en voz alta mirando por la ventana cuando empezaba a amanecer- No debes quererme tanto cuando es así.

Salió de su habitación a la hora de comer, todos estaban sentados a la mesa esperándola, Edward y Bella tenían cara de preocupación, pero ella les dedicó una sonrisa sincera que les calmó al instante. Después de comer salió a pasear para despejarse, al día siguiente se casaría y sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Continuó por la carretera, junto al linde del bosque, disfrutando del paisaje y de la sensación de tranquilidad por el silencio que la rodeaba. Silencio que fue interrumpido por una voz que no quería escuchar.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Preguntó Jasper.

-No.

-Alice, por favor- Jasper se puso junto a ella y caminó a su lado- Necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Basta!- Gritó ella- ¿¡Por que me haces esto!

-Quiero evitar que cometas el mayor error de tu vida, Alec no te hará feliz.

-¿¡Y tú si!- Jasper se quedó mudo por su forma de hablar- ¡No voy a abandonar a Alec por ti! ¡Él se ha preocupado por mi, ha estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado mientras tú, que tanto dices que me quieres, estabas besuqueándote con tu novia en el bar del pueblo!- Jasper abrió los ojos- El día que volvimos a vernos fui paseando al pueblo y vi como os comíais el uno al otro.

-Entiéndelo Alice, Jane es mi novia, es normal que la bese.

-¡Y Alec es mi prometido, es normal que me case!- Jasper no pudo decir nada ante eso- No te recrimino que estés con Jane, para nada, es una chica estupenda, simpática y cariñosa, lo que te recrimino es que me digas que me quieres estando con otra mujer.

-Si quieres que la deje, lo haré, pero no te cases con Alec.

-Jasper, la cuestión no es que dejes a Jane porque yo te lo pida- Alice paró y lo miró a la cara- La cuestión es que si de verdad me quisieras, tu mismo la habrías dejado y habrías venido a buscarme, antes de saber que me casaba con Alec- Alice desvió su mirada del rostro de Jasper y siguió caminando, dejándolo parado en aquel lugar- ¿Me responderás si te hago una pregunta?- Él asintió- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos visto en aquella cena? ¿Habrías ido a buscarme?

-Alice yo...

-Contesta por favor.

-No, supongo que no- Suspiró Jasper- Pero no porque no te quisie...

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber- Continuó caminando rápidamente, sintiendo dolor en su pecho por la conversación que acababa de tener con Jasper, pero feliz al comprobar que había tomado la decisión adecuada, Alec la quería de verdad y Jasper no.

Después de eso, Alice necesitó correr a ver a Alec, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que la abrazara con fuerza. Corrió hasta su despacho y su secretaria, Rosalie Hale, le dio permiso para pasar.

-Cariño, ¿que haces aquí?- Alice fue hasta su escritorio rápidamente- ¿Estás bien? No tienes buen aspecto.

-Estoy bien, Alec- Dio la vuelta al escritorio y lo abrazó- Solo necesito sentir tus brazos, estoy algo nerviosa.

-Mi pequeña Alice- Besó sus labios con delicadeza- No debes tener nervios, todo saldrá bien.

-Aun así, es un día importante y no puedo evitarlo- Alice se apretó más contra él, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan juntos que Alec se excitó.

-Princesa, no me hagas esto, ¿a solo un día de la boda vas a hacer que pierda el control?- La apartó de él un poco, intentando serenarse. Alice, ante eso sintió miedo, miedo a que él hiciera como Jasper y no la buscara, que no quisiera con ella ese tipo de relación. Miedo al rechazo.

-¿Qué no te haga que?- Se hizo la inocente acercándose de nuevo a él- Solo quiero sentirte- Posó sus labios en el cuello de Alec y le dio un leve mordisco, haciendo que la excitación de Alec aumentara- Necesito sentir tus brazos, tus caricias...- Se apretó más contra él, notando toda su erección.

-Por favor, Alice- Intentó apartarse él sin muchas ganas- Estoy al límite, no me lo estás poniendo fácil- Alice bajó su mano hasta su pantalón y acarició por encima ese miembro que luchaba por salir de su jaula- Me estás torturando Alice.

-Deja de sufrir y actúa, cariño- Esa fue la chispa que prendió por completo la llama.

-Señorita Hale, no me pase llamadas y visitas hasta nuevo aviso- Comunicó por el interfono.

Alec cogió a Alice y la subió sobre el escritorio, besó su cuello mientras sus manos deshacían el nudo de su vestido atado al cuello, lo bajó y quitó su sujetador, descendió con sus labios hasta ellos mientras su manos quitaban por completo el vestido y el tanga de Alice.

-Eres tan hermosa, mi vida.

Alice sintió como un fuego la invadía y quitó la camisa y el pantalón de Alec, seguido de sus calzoncillos. Alec se puso frente a ella, la acercó al borde de la mesa, cogiendo su espalda con sus manos, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran.

-¿Estás segura de esto Alice?- Besó su cuello- No quiero hacer nada que no quieras.

-Alec...- Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja derecha- No te detengas.

Alec cogió sus glúteos apoyados en la mesa, mientras ella se cogía del cuello de Alec, él lentamente fue adentrándose en ella, Alice notaba como su miembro se hacía paso por su obertura, ensanchando las paredes de su cavidad hasta que llegó a un tope. Alec paró en cuanto llegó a ese tope y la miró a los ojos, pidiendo permiso para traspasarlo. Alice, en respuesta, enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de Alec, dándole mejor acceso a ella. Él entendió el significado del gesto y acabó con la barrera que impedía que se unieran en uno. Y eso dio paso a la primera experiencia sexual de Alice, haciendo que llegara al clímax sonriendo y feliz de que fuera con el hombre que iba a ser su esposo en un día. Alec, al llegar al orgasmo, continuó dentro de ella, disfrutando de la sensación que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su amada, impresionado de lo lanzada que había estado.

-Me quedaría así para siempre- Dijo en su oído- Me siento tan bien dentro de ti.

-No tanto como yo de que estés así- Besó sus labios moviéndose un poco para empezar de nuevo.

-Mi vida, me encantaría repetir, pero estamos en mi despacho y no creo que pueda retener a todos los hombres con los que debo reunirme- Salió lentamente de ella- Mañana por fin seremos marido y mujer y podremos estar así siempre que queramos.

Alice sonrió, satisfecha de los sentimientos de Alec, se vistió junto a él y salió después de darle un beso apasionado. En el ascensor, mientras bajaba, le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Jasper, y su corazón se oprimió al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Pero no dejó que eso la venciera, ella quería a Alec, poco a poco acabaría amándolo, y su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse a ello.

-Lo siento Jasper, pero Alec será mi marido aunque nos duela a los dos- Dijo Alice derramando una pequeña lágrima despidiéndose de su amor.

**Bueno, no seáis muy duros conmigo, por favor, de verdad que todo se arreglará aunque no creo que sea como vosotros os esperáis para nada. Pero bueno, veremos como se va resolviendo la situación.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado, dentro de lo que cabe? Puedo asegurar que no os esperabais el final, porque ni siquiera yo sabía que ese iba a ser el final hasta que lo he escrito.**

**¿Qué pensáis que va a suceder? ¿Se casarán o no? ¿Jasper hará algo? ¿Alice podrá vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos?**

**Espero que el capítulo valga algún review y muchas gracias por los del capítulo pasado.**

**Por cierto, voy a subir otra historia que hablará sobre la violencia de géreno, se llama "Escapando de la realidad" y empezaré a subirla mañana. Si no es mucha molestia, pasaros a leerla cuando la suba.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, para mi significa mucho.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	11. 10º Final de un falso sueño

**10º- Final de un falso sueño**

Alice estaba en la planta baja, en una de las salas que había allí, llevaba un vestido blanco precioso, un palabra de honor, ceñido a su diminuto cuerpo, con una cola no demasiado larga y un velo colocado adecuadamente sobre el recogido del pelo. Iba maquillada con tonos suaves que realzaban sus facciones y la hacían verse hermosa, más de lo que ya lo era.

Debía esperar allí hasta que su padre fuera a buscarla para caminar hacia el altar, estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que le esperaba, Bella estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados con su pequeña niña en los brazos, Edward la acompañaba también sonriente, Esme y Carlisle se estaban encargando de acomodar a todos los invitados en sus asientos mientras Emmet se encargaba del aparcamiento.

Alice escuchó que la puerta se abría y se giró esperando encontrar a su padre allí, pero no fue así, encontró a un Jasper trajeado, mirándola con ojos tristes y apagados.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vengo a intentar que me escuches antes de que nos hagas infelices a los dos- La miró seriamente- Hagas lo que hagas hoy, yo voy a dejar a Jane, tenías razón, no se como he podido estar con ella sabiendo que te amo a ti.

-Jasper, por favor...

-¡No, Alice! ¡Si no lo hago ahora será demasiado tarde!- Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a sus pies, cogiendo su mano y llorando- Te lo suplico, no te cases con Alec, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo soy el adecuado para ti- Alice quiso quejarse pero no pudo, Jasper la interrumpió- Se que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, que no tendrás tantos lujos como los que te pueda dar Alec, pero puedo darte todo mi amor y mi cariño. ¿No te basta con eso Alice? Se que me amas, lo se, y por eso no puedo permitir que arruines tu vida con alguien a quien no quieres y con el que serás desdichada.

-Jasper, yo si quiero a Alec- Dijo al instante- Él ha estado conmigo apoyándome en todo, me consoló cuando estuve deprimida porque te había visto con Jane, sin saber que eras tú la persona por la que sufría. Se quedó conmigo cuando Bella estuvo en el hospital, e incluso se quedó algunas noches conmigo en el hospital haciéndome compañía. ¿Donde estabas tú mientras él hacía todo eso?- Jasper se quedó mudo- No estabas Jasper. Sabes que te amo, y no lo niego, es cierto, pero ese amor se está apagando cada vez más, y Alec está ocupando ese lugar.

-¿No puedes darme una oportunidad?

-Jasper, la vida está llena de oportunidades, que hay que saber aprovechar, Alec es mi oportunidad de olvidarte, de sentirme bien después de un dolor tan agudo como el que sentí al verte con Jane. Él está curando la herida que tú has dejado en mi corazón- Jasper se levantó y le acarició la mejilla- No insistas más Jasper.

-¡Escapémonos!- Dijo de pronto, Alice lo miró incrédula- ¡Huye conmigo! ¡Alejémonos de todo y vivamos nuestra historia!

-¿Qué dices Jasper?

-Haré lo que sea por tenerte, eres lo que siempre he deseado, lo que he buscado, y no podría vivir sabiendo que te he perdido por idiota- Bajó la mirada un momento antes de volver a levantarla para insistir- Piénsatelo un poco, yo iré ahora con los invitados a esperar, si decides seguir adelante con esta locura, veré como haces que nuestra felicidad se arruine, pero si cambias de idea, ve al puente de La Push y yo iré a buscarte lo antes que pueda.

Jasper salió sin decir nada más, dejando a Alice en el salón meditando, luchando por descubrir lo que su corazón le decía, preocupada por no tomar la opción correcta.

-¿Estás lista Alice?- Preguntó su padre desde la puerta. Ella lo miró algo nerviosa, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero papá.

-Y yo a ti cariño- Le devolvió el abrazo.

-Papá, ¿crees que hago bien casándome con Alec?- Alice no se soltó de Carlisle.

-Cariño, no tengas miedo. Si tu corazón de verdad quiere a Alec, da lo mismo las cosas que puedan haber en contra, seréis felices.

-Gracias papá- Alice sonrió, decidida a seguir lo que ella pensaba que era su felicidad- Vamos allá.

Alice, cogida del brazo de su padre, se adentró por el pasillo con la alfombra roja preparado en el jardín. Al fondo espera Alec, sonriendo al verla tan hermosa y sonriente. Caminó al paso que le marcaba la música, sonrió en dirección de Bella, Renesmee y Edward, que estaban en el segundo banco junto a Emmet, saludándola. Jane la saludaba desde el otro lado con un Jasper muy serio a su lado, por un momento Alice tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia el puente de La Push y esperar a Jasper, pero dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Alec y su sonrisa la hizo seguir caminando y olvidar a Jasper.

Durante toda la ceremonia, Jasper no apartó la mirada de Alice, esperando que en el último momento ella se levantara y saliera corriendo de allí. Mantuvo la esperanza en pie hasta que el sacerdote dijo "Os declaro marido y mujer", en ese momento supo que no había vuelta a atrás y que Alice había decidido estar con otro hombre que no era él, todo por su inseguridad y por querer ahogar su deseo hacia ella con Jane.

Tras la ceremonia, mientras se preparaba el convite, hubo una pequeña recepción, todos fueron a saludar a la feliz pareja. Cuando le tocó el turno a Jasper, él apretó la mano de Alec por educación y cuando se puso frente a Alice, la abrazó.

-Cuando te des cuenta del error que has cometido- Le susurró al oído- Estaré esperándote. Iré todos los días a ese puente, cuando ocurra búscame allí.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Dos meses después_

Alice volvía a casa sonriente, acababa de salir de la clínica y llevaba el sobre en la mano. Ese último mes no había sido muy bueno para ella, Alec llevaba días muy ocupado en el trabajo y desde que había acabado el grupo se sentía sola. Alec había insistido mucho en que no fuera a su despacho porque estaba muy ocupado con reuniones y bocetos de nuevos edificios, y ella no quería agobiarlo, así que desde la boda no había vuelto a ir.

Entró en casa, contenta, deseando que fuera la hora de volver de Alec para darle la noticia, se quitó el bolso y dejó las llaves, cuando escuchó algo que la dejó helada. Eran gemidos, procedían de su habitación. Se acercó lentamente y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Alec sobre su secretaria, introduciéndose en ella en su propia cama.

-¿¡Serás cabrón!- Gritó Alice cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¡Alice!- Alec se tapó al instante y salió tras ella, la alcanzó en la entrada- ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y que es Alec?- Alice le pegó un bofetón- ¡No me tomes por estúpida! ¡Te estabas acostando con ella en nuestra cama!

-Pero Alice, lo siento, ha sido un descuido, de verdad, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera.

-¿¡Un fallo!- Rosalie salió vestida de la habitación- ¡Eres un auténtico cabrón!- Le pegó otro bofetón- ¡Me dijiste que ella te había abandonado en la luna de miel!

-¿¡Me has sido infiel desde que nos casamos!- Alice no podía contener las lágrimas- ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Pensé que eras sincero, que de verdad me querías!

-Y te quiero Alice, pero... Rosalie me atrae muchísimo, no he podido evitarlo.

-¡Maldito embustero!- Rosalie le volvió a pegar- ¡Me habías dicho que me amabas!- Rosalie se giró hacia Alice- Lo lamento muchísimo, de verdad, hace dos meses que no ha parado de repetirme que lo habías abandonado. Si llego a saberlo...

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- Alice se secó las lágrimas- Alec, mañana mismo tendrás en tu mesa los papeles del divorcio, y espero que firmes la renuncia a tu hijo que te voy a enviar.

-¿A mi hijo?- Se quedó desconcertado- ¿Qué hijo?

-¡El que estoy esperando!- Alice salió corriendo de allí sin esperar nada más, no cogió ni siquiera la chaqueta, solo quería huir.

-¡Alice, espera!- La llamó Rosalie corriendo tras ella. Alice la esperó en mitad de la calle- ¿Tienes algún sitio al que ir? Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres.

-¿Podría quedarme esta noche?- Alice la abrazó- No soy capaz de aparecer ante mis padres ahora mismo, ellos me aconsejaron que me esperara un poco y yo no les escuché.

-Cálmate y ven conmigo.

Rosalie la llevó hasta su piso, que por suerte para Alice, estaba lejos de la casa que tenía con Alec. Subieron y Rosalie le preparó a Alice una tila para que se calmara, después la convenció para que llamara a sus padres y les contara lo ocurrido.

-Papá, soy Alice.

-Hola cariño- Respondió él- ¿Te ocurre algo? Noto tu voz rara.

-Es que... Papá...- Alice empezó a llorar- Alec... Él...

-Señor Cullen, yo se lo explicaré. Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale...- Rosalie le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que Alec le había dicho después de la boda y lo que acababa de ocurrir- Ahora ella se encuentra en mi casa.

-Deme la dirección por favor, iré a verla.

-Papá... No digas nada en casa aun...- Pidió Alice aun llorando.

-Tranquila cariño, solo iremos yo y mamá.

Alice colgó el teléfono y se abrazó a Rosalie para desahogarse, necesitaba llorar, soltar todo lo que sentía. Tenía miedo, estaba sola con un niño en camino.

Carlisle y Esme aparecieron en la puerta media hora después, ansiosos por verla, Esme la abrazó nada más verla, estaba tan pálida y abatida que parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento.

-Mi niña- Carlisle se agachó a besar su frente- Lo siento muchísimo, Alec no merece que derrames lágrimas por él.

-Lo se- Dijo algo más calmada- Pero no puedo evitarlo, no ahora que se lo que me espera sola.

-¿Que es lo que te espera?- Esme pensaba que le daba demasiado dramatismo- Esto es solo un bache, uno que estoy segura que conseguirás superar.

-Mamá- Alice tomó aire- Estoy embarazada de un mes y medio- Carlisle y Esme se quedaron helados ante la revelación- Le he pedido a Alec que renuncie al bebé, le he dicho que mandaré los papeles del divorcio y de la renuncia a su despacho.

-De inmediato pongo a mis abogados con ello- Reaccionó Carlisle- No te preocupes cielo, Alec no volverá a meterse en tu vida.

-Mi niña- Esme le acarició el rostro- No estás sola, nosotros estaremos contigo pase lo que pase.

-Y puedes quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras- Rosalie añadió sentándose a su lado- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que ha pasado por mi culpa.

-Tú no eres culpable- Le aclaró Alice- Alec te engañó a ti igual que a mi- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele?- Le dijo a su madre- Que rechacé a Jasper por él, el mismo día de la boda Jasper me dijo que me fuera con él y dejara a Alec, que él no me haría feliz...

-¿Jasper?- Alice asintió- ¿Te refieres a Jasper Withlock?- Alice asintió- Es mi vecino, vive en la puerta de enfrente.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, lo siento por los fans de Alec pero es lo que hay, repito que no me gusta nada ese personaje.**

**A ver, se que muchos estáis resentidos con Jasper, pero es humano, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez.**

**¿Qué os parece la escena de la boda? ¿Y la actitud de Alec?**

**En el próximo capítulo veréis la reacción de Edward y Emmet ante lo que acaba de hacer Alec, prometido.**

**Por cierto, he subido la introducción de una nueva historia, la que os comenté ayer, se llama "Escapando de la realidad" Me haríais un gran favor leyendo la intro y diciéndome que os parece.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo  
**


	12. 11º Reencuentro

**11º- Reencuentro**

Alice se quedó dormida sobre las piernas de su madre, estaba agotada de tanto llorar. Carlisle la llevó hasta la cama que le indicó Rosalie en la habitación de invitados. Esme se quedó con Rosalie en el pequeño salón.

-Gracias por acogerla, eres muy amable.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber estado con su marido- Rosalie bajó la mirada avergonzada- Lo siento tanto. Nunca ha sido mi intención herirla.

-Lo se, no te preocupes- Sonó su teléfono móvil- ¿Diga?

-Esme, soy Bella. ¿Sabes donde está Alice?

-Claro, estoy con ella- Esme se extrañó de que no la llamara a ella- ¿Por que?

-Alec está en casa y dice que ella se ha marchado.

-¡Dile a ese desgraciado que no lo quiero en mi casa! ¡Bastante daño le ha hecho ya a Alice!

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Bajó la voz, Esme entendió con eso que lo tenía al lado.

-Ese monstruo ha estado engañando a Alice desde que volvieron de la luna de miel- Le explicó- Alice lo ha pillado en la cama con otra- Prefirió no decir quien era- Alice está destrozada y no es para menos.

-¡Dios mío!- Bella se escandalizó- No tenía ni idea. Ahora mismo lo sacamos de aquí. ¿Como se encuentra ella?

-No muy bien Bella, ¿como te sentirías tú si tu marido te engañara y lo pillaras el mismo día que te enteras de que estás embarazada de él?

-¿Embarazada?- Bella se horrorizó solo de pensar en Alec- ¡Voy a matar a este tío! Luego te llamo.

Bella colgó dejando a Esme con el teléfono aun puesto, Rosalie la miró agradecida de que no hubiera dicho su nombre, ella no quería hacer daño y ya estaba pagando mucho por lo que había pasado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia Alec, que hablaba con Emmet y Edward como si nada. Ella se acercó a ellos muy seria.

-¿Sabía donde estaba?- Bella le propinó un bofetón tan fuerte y sonoro que asustó a Edward y Emmet solo de oírlo.

-¡Eres un asqueroso cabrón!- Le gritó Bella- ¿¡Como te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que le has hecho a Alice!

-No se de que me hablas- Alec se hizo el inocente, se levantó e intentó irse, pero Emmet se lo impidió.

-¿¡Qué le ha hecho a Alice!- Exigió saber cogiendo a Alec del cuello de la camisa.

-Ha estado engañando a Alice desde que volvieron de la luna de miel, y hoy Alice los ha pillado en la cama. ¡En su cama!- Alec palideció al escuchar el relato- ¡Y para colmo, ha sido el mismo día en que ella se ha enterado de que espera un hijo suyo!

Después de desvelar los actos de Alec, el salón se quedó en silencio, nadie decía nada, absolutamente nada. Alec se atrevió a mirar a los que estaban con él, en especial a Emmet, que lo tenía cogido y se puso pálido. Bella lo asesinaba con la mirada, Edward se estaba poniendo rojo de contener la rabia porque tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos y Emmet apretaba tanto los puños que pensó que rompería el cuello de su camisa.

-Bella...- Dijo Edward concentrándose en la niña- Llévate a la niña arriba y cierra la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-De acuerdo- Bella obedeció al instante, cogió a la niña y salió lo más rápida que pudo, todo se quedó igual hasta que se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, en ese momento Edward olvidó lo que era tener autocontrol y se lanzó.

-Con que engañando a mi hermana- Edward se encaró a él y se lo quitó a Emmet de las manos- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho maldito estúpido!- Le propinó un golpe seco lanzándolo contra el sofá y haciendo que cayera al otro lado.

-¿¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO TAN SIQUIERA A PENSARLO!- Emmet lo cogió y le pegó dos puñetazos bien dados estampándolo contra la mesa de cristal de Esme- ¡TE MATO!

Entre los dos empezaron a darle tal paliza que Bella se asustó muchísimo por los golpes y gritos que se escuchaban, la niña se estaba alterando con esa forma de actuar y no conseguía callarla.

Bella bajó con la niña en brazos al salón, preocupada por que hicieran algo de lo que más tarde se arrepintieran, se asomó y vio como Emmet sujetaba a Alec y Edward le golpeaba. Al escuchar el sonido de otro puñetazo en la cara de Alec, Renesmee se puso a chillar como una histérica.

-¡Bella, te he dicho que subas!

Bella salió de la casa a toda prisa, asustada por la forma de actuar de su marido, nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan violenta, nunca se había asustado al verlo. Abrazó fuerte a Renesmee y caminó a prisa por la calle, intentando despejarse un poco. Fue hasta el parque que había al girar la esquina, cerca de casa pero lejos de la presión y los gritos.

Estaba muy nerviosa y lo único que pensó que podría ayudarla a relajarse fue darle el pecho a la niña, no pasó mucho rato hasta que tras ella notó una presencia que le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo siento- Dijo Edward arrodillándose detrás del banco, quedándose a su altura- Estaba muy alterado.

-Lo se- Bella no giró la cara para mirarle, derramó una lágrima cerrando los ojos para intentar controlarse- Por eso me he ido.

-Vamos a casa, no te preocupes por nada más.

-Necesito calmarme un poco, iré luego- Cambió a la niña de pecho y continuó mirando el suelo.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- Bella asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio, cuando Renesmee acabó de alimentarse, Bella se tapó y ayudó a la niña a echar el aire, aun estaba nerviosa y temía volver a casa.

-Intenta calmarte, por favor- Le pidió Edward mirándola preocupado- No voy a hacerte nada.

-Eso lo se- Ella apretó a su hija para sentirse mejor- Pero... No eras tú el que estaba pegándole a Alec, tú nunca has sido así. En tus ojos no había rastro del Edward que quiero, y tengo miedo de mirarte y seguir viendo a ese mismo Edward.

-Mírame, por favor, sigo siendo yo- Le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle- Soy yo, de verdad.

-Edward...- Bella se apoyó en su pecho- No vuelvas a ponerte así por favor, me has dado tanto miedo al verte así.

-No volveré a ponerme así, te lo prometo- Besó su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos inconscientemente- Volvamos a casa.

La tomó de la cintura, acercándola a él muchísimo, necesitando sentir su calidez para recordarse a su mismo que debía controlar su temperamento hacia Alec, él aun estaba en la casa con Emmet. Al entrar, Bella miró preocupada hacia el salón, Emmet miraba desde una silla a Alec, este estaba tirado en el suelo con montones de golpes.

-Bella... Ayúdame- Pidió Alec arrastrándose hacia ella- Tú si me entiendes, ¿verdad?

-¡No te acerques a ella!- Gritó Edward, Renesmee lloriqueó al escucharle gritar. Edward bajó el tono- Como te vuelva a ver cerca de algún miembro de esta familia no respondo de mis actos.

Cogió a Bella de la mano y la llevó hasta la habitación dejando que Emmet se encargara de sacarlo de la casa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alice despertó a la hora del crepúsculo, estaba en la habitación de invitados de la casa de Rosalie, al pensar donde estaba le vino a la mente lo que había sucedido y se sintió mal, sintió como le dolía el pecho. Se levantó y caminó hasta el salón, donde su padre hablaba por teléfono y su madre y Rosalie charlaban animadamente.

-No volveré a esa oficina en mi vida- Dijo Rosalie respondiendo a algo que le había preguntado Esme- Ese trabajo no era de mi agrado, la verdad. Entré en la empresa porque mi padre era amigo del señor Vulturi, y por aquel entonces mis padres tenían una alta reputación.

-¿Ya no la tienen?

-No, mi padre se convirtió en un borracho cuando perdió todo lo que tenía jugando en los casinos y mi madre... Ella se marchó de casa, abandonó a mi padre, así que aquí estoy yo, cuidando de mi- Explicó ella- Supongo que ahora podré dedicarme a lo que me gusta, aunque sea difícil encontrar a alguien que me acepte en ese campo.

-¿En que quieres trabajar Rosalie?- Preguntó Alice sentándose junto a su madre, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro y dejándose abrazar por ella.

-Me encanta la mecánica, siempre se me han dado bien los coches y los motores. Pero no es un trabajo en el que acepten a demasiadas chicas.

-Veremos que podemos hacer al respecto- Sonrió Esme.

-¿Os importa que vaya a dar un paseo?- Dijo Alice levantándose- Me gustaría estar sola un rato y despejarme.

-Como quieras cariño, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

Carlisle seguía hablando por teléfono con sus abogados, intentando resolver cuanto antes todos los papeles que hicieran falta y buscando formas de que obligaran a Alec a renunciar al bebé.

Alice salió y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, en su mente no hacían más que salir las palabras que le había dicho Jasper el día de su boda.

-Jasper...- Susurró. Corrió hacia el puente de La Push, esperanzada de que él hubiera hecho lo que le dijo, necesitaba hablar con él.

Llegó al puente pero el no estaba, no había nadie en aquel puente, absolutamente nadie. Se dejó caer de rodillas en mitad del puente y empezó a llorar, maldiciéndose por ser tan impulsiva, por no pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

-Sabía que algún día vendrías- Alice escuchó su voz a unos pocos pasos de ella- Después de todo, estamos enamorados.

-Jasper...- Alice intentó levantarse, pero las piernas no le respondieron, solo pudo mirarle mientras lloraba.

-Tranquila- Se acercó a ella, se agachó a su lado y la abrazó- Estoy contigo- Ella lo agarró fuerte y lloró, se desahogó, soltó todo el dolor que sentía- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Alice le contó detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, él la miraba preocupado por ella, era una persona muy sufridora, muy dulce.

-... Y ahora estoy en casa de Rosalie- Suspiró intentando calmarse- Creo que lo que ha hecho Alec nos ha convertido en amigas.

-Rosalie es una chica muy simpática, pobrecilla- Se lamentó él- ¿Como te sientes?

-Mal- Jasper bajó la mirada- No lo entiendes Jasper, no me duele el hecho de que me traicionara y me engañara, me duele saber que tenías razón, que no debí casarme con él. Todos me dijeron que me lo tomara con más calma y no escuché a nadie y ahora... Ahora estoy sola con un niño en mi vientre.

-¿Estas embarazada?- No lo dijo con asco ni con rencor, más bien con preocupación. Alice asintió- ¿Y que haces tirada en el suelo? ¿Quieres enfermar?- Tiró de ella y la levantó en el acto. Pero sus piernas fallaron de nuevo y Jasper tuvo que cogerla en brazos.

-Jasper, ¿no te molesta?

-Escucha Alice, yo te quiero, siempre te he querido, aunque estuvieras ciega, gorda y con montones de niños más, te querría igual- Besó su frente- Se que necesitas tiempo, espacio... Solo quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Yo no te abandonaré.

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Para compensar el que sean tan cortos voy a intentar subir más seguido, pero no prometo nada, el tiempo del que dispongo es limitado.**

**¿Que os parece la actuación de Edward y Emmet? Creerme que podía haber sido peor.**

**¿Y el reencuentro entre Alice y Jasper?**

**Aun quedan muchas cosas por ver, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que hayais disfrutado de la lectura.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap-  
**


	13. 12º La desesperación de Alec

**12º- La desesperación de Alec**

Jasper llevó entre sus brazos a Alice, ella se dejó llevar, no se sentía con fuerzas, era como si se hubieran desvanecido por completo. Llegaron al apartamento de Rosalie y al abrir la puerta las tres personas que había dentro se quedaron sin habla.

-Esto... Hola...- Jasper estaba algo nervioso por la situación- Buenas tardes señores Cullen. ¿Qué tal Rosalie?

-Hola Jasper- Reaccionó Rosalie- Pasa por favor.

-Gracias- Pasó sin soltar a Alice hasta que llegó al sofá donde se encontraba Esme, la dejó sobre sus piernas y se sentó en el sofá de en frente- Nos encontramos en el puente de La Push, ella estaba en el suelo y no se ha podido levantar- Les explicó- Me ha contado lo que sucedía y la he traído yo mismo.

-Muchas gracias Jasper- Sonrió Carlisle agachándose frente a su hija- Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Apenas puedo moverme papá.

-Rosalie, ¿te importa que revise a Alice?- Rosalie negó así que Carlisle cogió a su hija y la llevó a la habitación en la que se había dormido antes.

-Jasper, me alegro de verte- Le sonrió Esme- Gracias por traerla, está algo deprimida.

-Lo se, y no es para menos- Bajó la mirada- En parte me siento responsable, si yo hubiera hablado antes con ella puede que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-No debes lamentarte por ese tipo de cosas, todos hacemos lo que creemos que es correcto- Dijo Rosalie abrazando a su amigo- Y de todos, tú eres el que menos culpa tiene, tú intentaste evitar la boda.

-Eso es cierto- Concordó Esme- Nosotros pensamos que era precipitada pero no hicimos nada por convencer a Alice. Solo de pensar lo que le ha hecho Alec a mi pequeña me pone enferma.

-Me sorprende lo diferente que es a su hermana- Jasper dijo muy serio- Ella, cuando le dije que quería dejarlo, me miró y me sonrió diciendo "Alice algún día se dará cuenta de que su lugar es contigo", besó mi mejilla y volvió a Atlanta con su madre.

-No le demos más vueltas a las cosas- Pidió Carlisle saliendo de la habitación y sentándose junto a Esme- Ahora lo que importa es que Alice esté bien.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-Tiene la tensión muy baja- Dijo serio- Ha cogido mucho frío en aquel puente, pero con uno o dos días de reposo se recuperará.

-¿Nos la llevaremos a casa?

-Ella quiere quedarse aquí, siempre que ha Rosalie no le moleste- Miró a Rosalie.

-Para nada, todo lo contrario- Le sonrió- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella.

-Nosotros nos marchamos ya- Dijo Carlisle- Cualquier problema no dudes en llamarnos, mañana vendré a ver como está.

Carlisle y Esme se marcharon a casa, nerviosos por la situación de Alice, Carlisle lo había dejado todo preparado para que sus abogados fueran al día siguiente a ver a Alec y le obligaran legalmente a firmar los papeles del divorcio y de renuncia.

Al día siguiente, Alice estaba tumbada en la cama con Rosalie y Jasper a su lado, los tres hablaban amenamente y se reían, disfrutando de la compañía que se daban entre ellos cuando sonó el teléfono de Alice con un número que no conocía. Ella lo cogió.

-¿Diga?

-¡ALICE!- Era Alec- ¡Alice, mi vida, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes abandonarme! ¡Puedo cambiar!

-¡No me importa, ya no puedes hacerme más daño!

-¡No quería dañarte! ¡Por favor Alice, no puedes apartarme de ti! ¿Qué hay de nuestro hijo? ¿Vas a dejarlo sin padre?- Suplicaba por teléfono.

-¡Mejor sin padre que con un padre como tú!- Alice miró a sus acompañantes nerviosa- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme!

-¡Alice, te lo suplico!- Jasper le quitó el teléfono a Alice- ¡Lo de Rosalie ha sido un error que no volverá a repetirse! ¡Si me dejas lo perderé todo! ¡Mis acreedores no quieren tener nada que ver con alguien que es infiel a su esposa! ¡Si me dejas lo descubrirán todo!

-Eso es lo que ocurre cuando haces daño a alguien tan inocente como Alice- Dijo Jasper tranquilamente- Ella ahora está recuperándose del daño que le has hecho y no tiene intención de ayudarte a salir del hoyo en el que te has metido tu solo.

-¿Jasper? ¿Eres tú?

-Soy yo y quiero que sepas que como te vea cerca de ella te arranco los huevos- Colgó el teléfono y miró a las dos chicas que lo miraban sonrientes.

-¡Quien lo diría!- Se rió Rosalie- ¡Jasper haciéndose el duro! ¡Así se habla!

-Gracias Jasper- Alice lo abrazó sonriendo con sinceridad- Muchas gracias.

Pasaron algunas semanas y Alice fue recuperándose, podía hacer las cosas con normalidad, y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el aire. Bella iba con Renesmee todos los días a verla, caminaban hasta el parque, allí se sentaban al sol y conversaban mientras la niña estaba en el carrito con sus juguetes. Después, Edward iba a recogerlas y las llevaba a comer algo, luego iban al taller de coches de Emmet, donde Rosalie había empezado a trabajar, haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Cuando acababa la jornada, iban a casa de Carlisle y Esme los cuatro con Renesmee y cenaban. Emmet llevaba a Rosalie y Alice a casa, y mientras ellos se despedían, Alice subía y conversaba con Jasper.

Rosalie y Emmet no eran pareja pero se entendían muy bien, habían hecho muy buenas migas y él no veía a Rosalie como una traidora por lo que había pasado con Alec, la veía como una víctima, lo que hacía que ella se sintiera más atraída por él.

Jasper se pasaba gran parte de la noche charlando con Alice, disfrutaba de su compañía y de sus bromas para hacerla reír, como le había dicho, le daba espacio y tiempo, en ningún momento le expresó de nuevo sus sentimientos, solo estaba allí cuando ella lo llamaba, intentando no agobiarla con su presencia. Alice veía el esfuerzo que él hacía en que estuviera bien y animada, enamorándola por completo.

Una mañana, Alice y Bella fueron a pasear como siempre hasta el parque, se sentaron y empezaron a hablar, como cada mañana, hasta que un hombre se puso junto a ellas, las dos lo miraron fijamente y vieron de quien se trataba.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!- Se apresuró Bella en ponerse frente a Alice y la niña- ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

-¡No hasta que hable con mi mujer!

-Yo ya no soy tu mujer, estúpido- Alice apartó el brazo de Bella- ¡Márchate ahora mismo!

-Alice...- Se arrodilló frente a ella- Te lo suplico, recapacita un poco. ¿Donde vas a ir tú sola con un bebé en camino? ¿Quien va a mantenerte? ¿Quien va a quererte así más que yo?

-No estoy sola Alec- Alice lo miró con dolor, las palabras que le acababa de dedicar le mostraban lo poco que la quería- Ya tengo un sitio en el que quedarme y estoy muy a gusto, mis padres me están dando dinero hasta que encuentre un trabajo decente con el que poder valerme, y quererme, tengo a alguien que me quiere de verdad, y aunque no fuera así, no iría a buscarte, prefiero estar sola a estar contigo.

-¡Alice no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Lo he perdido todo!- Le agarró las piernas arrodillado- Los acreedores retiraron su firma de mi empresa, mi padre me ha quitado de la firma Vulturi y Jane no me dirige la palabra. Estoy arruinado y sin nada.

-¡Te lo has buscado tú solo!- Le gritó Bella.

-¡Tú cállate! ¡No estoy hablando contigo!- Le pegó un bofetón tirándola al suelo, al hacerlo se quedó quieto mirándose la mano- Bella... Lo siento.

-¡Márchate de aquí Alec!- Le gritó Alice- ¡Solo sabes hacer daño!

-Me voy, pero encontraré la forma de recuperarte Alice, lo conseguiré- Alec se marchó de allí y Alice se agachó a ayudar a Bella a levantarse.

-¡Bella!- Se escuchó la voz de Edward corriendo hacia ellas- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Un pequeño altercado- Dijo cogiendo la mano de Alice y la de Edward para levantarse- Alec ha estado aquí intentando que Alice volviera con él.

-¿¡Qué!- Edward miró a su alrededor pero no lo vio- ¿¡Se ha atrevido a pegarte!

-No creo que haya sido intencionado- Dijo ella, sabiendo que se había sentido culpable por el golpe- Se ha dejado llevar por la furia.

-¡Eso me da igual!- Edward se tensó- ¡Como lo pille lo mato!

-Ahora déjalo Edward- Alice abrazó a su hermano y a Bella a la vez- Gracias por protegerme de él.

Después de eso, hicieron la rutina de todos los días, tanto Alice como Bella se tranquilizaron una vez que estuvieron con toda la familia. Llegó la hora de acostar a Renesmee, Edward tomó a su niña entre sus brazos y subió con Bella a la habitación, despidiéndose de Rosalie y Alice, que se marchaban a casa, y de sus padres y Emmet. Bella se sentó en la mecedora que había dentro, junto a la cuna, destapó uno de sus pechos y acercó a la niña que al instante empezó a succionar el alimento que su madre le proporcionaba.

-¿Aun te duele la mejilla?- Edward le acarició el lugar donde Alec le había dado.

-No es nada, solo está un poco roja- Bella terminó de alimentar a la niña y la dejó en la cuna.

-Solo de pensar en lo que le ha pasado a mi hermana me hierve la sangre- Edward la abrazó- Me hace pensar en que es lo que te hubiera pasado si hubieras elegido a Jacob en lugar de a mi. ¿Estarías en la misma situación que mi hermana?

-No lo se cariño- Bella lo besó suavemente- Y no lo pienses, estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré.

Edward la arrastró a la cama lentamente, le quitó el vestido que llevaba y el tanga, se quitó su propia ropa y se puso sobre ella.

-No sabes lo que te he echado de menos estas semanas que has estado pendiente de Alice, llegabas tan agotada a casa que no me dejabas casi ni darte un beso de buenas noches- Besó su cuello- Ahora voy a cobrarme todo lo que no me has dado en ese tiempo.

-¿Crees que es mucho lo que te debo?- Rió pícaramente Bella, haciendo un pequeño movimiento para que la masculinidad de su marido rozara su feminidad. Él soltó un leve gemido ante ese movimiento.

-Me debes tanto que no creo que puedas saldar tu deuda esta noche.

Entró en ella mientras la cubría de besos y caricias, haciendo que ella fuera parte de él, una unión irrompible.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alice se acostó cerca de las dos de la madrugada, miró la ventana de su habitación y vio que estaba abierta, eso la extrañó, ella no recordaba haberla abierto en todo el día. La cerró y volvió a tumbarse. En el instante que cerró los ojos, Alec le tapó la boca con la mano, le pegó un golpe en la nuca y la sacó inconsciente por la ventana.

**Hola de nuevo, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Hoy he estado inspirada y ya tengo escrito casi entero el capítulo siguiente, espero poder acabarlo mañana y subirlo, aunque no aseguro nada.**

**¿Qué os parece el comportamiento de Jasper? ¿Y el de Alec? ¿Qué pasará con Alice?**

**Espero con ansias vuestros reviews.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo  
**


	14. 13º Alice

**13º- Alice**

Alice no despertó hasta que pasaron varias horas, vio por una pequeña ventana que había frente a ella que aun no había amanecido, y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atada en una silla. Miró a su alrededor y se asustó al ver a Alec sentado frente a ella, mirándola con seriedad.

-Por fin te has despertado mi amor.

-¡Yo no soy tu amor! ¡Suéltame!- Alec se acercó a ella lentamente- ¡Déjame! ¡SOCORRO!

-Ssssshhhhh...- Alec le acarició la mejilla- No debes alterarte, nuestro hijo podría salir perjudicado- Alice cayó en el acto- Eso es, cariño. Ahora que estás más calmada podremos volver a empezar.

-¿De que hablas?

-No voy a dejarte marchar, eres mía y de nadie más- Alec besó sus labios con fuerza y Alice le mordió el labio con fuerza- ¡Serás bruta!- Le pegó un bofetón- ...- Vio lo que había hecho y en seguida se arrepintió- Lo siento mi vida, perdóname.

-Alec... Te lo suplico, déjame marchar- Alice estaba llorando muchísimo, no por el golpe sino de miedo- Por favor... Deja que me vaya...

-Preciosa, no voy a tenerte encerrada aquí, eso sería inhumano, por supuesto que podrás salir y pasear y llevar una vida normal, pero a mi lado- Alice se puso pálida- Estamos en lugar apartado de todo, no tenemos nada cercano en 90 km a la redonda- Alice sintió que le faltaba el aire, empezó a hiperventilar a una velocidad alarmante, Alec le acarició la cara intentando calmarla pero eso la puso más nerviosa- Alice, ¿que te ocurre?- Alice se estaba quedando sin aire, no podía respirar, se puso completamente blanca y los ojos se le iban- Alice me estás asustando- Pero nada de lo que pudiera decirle la calmaría, se puso muy nervioso y su cuerpo actuó solo, golpeando la cabeza de Alice con fuerza, dejándola inconsciente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella despertó asustada, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, Edward se había despertado ante el movimiento tan brusco que había hecho.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- Se acercó a su mujer preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Tengo que verla!- Se levantó y corrió hasta la cuna de la niña, estaba dormida en su cuna, junto a su cama, como todas las noches. Pero verla no tranquilizó a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Bella empezó a dar vueltas sin motivo por toda la habitación- Cariño, esto no es normal en ti. Explícame que sucede.

-He soñado que... Era Alice, que estaba encerrada en una habitación con Alec a mi lado, me había llevado a una casa alejada de todo y allí me golpeaba porque me estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad- Bella empezó a llorar- Se que algo ha sucedido... A Alice le sucede algo.

-Espera aquí.

Edward salió de la habitación y volvió minutos después con sus padres, ellos se quedaron con Bella, intentando que se calmara, explicándole que eso tan solo era un sueño hasta que Edward volvió a entrar.

-Alice ha desaparecido- Dijo Edward apretando el teléfono- Rosalie acaba de mirar en su habitación y no estaba allí, la ventana estaba abierta de par en par.

-¡Lo sabía!- Bella se desesperó- ¡Alec se la ha llevado!

-Cálmate, llamemos a la policía y vayamos hacia allí a ver que ocurre- Sugirió Carlisle- Rosalie también tiene que estar nerviosa con todo esto.

Despertaron a Emmet, cogieron a Renesmee y salieron hacia allí, Edward conducía mientras Carlisle llamaba a la policía para que mandara a alguien al apartamento de Rosalie. Esme abrazaba a Bella con cariño, intentando calmarla, y Emmet sostenía a la niña que aun dormía, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Llegaron tan rápido como pudieron, corrieron por las escaleras y llegaron al apartamento de Rosalie, Jasper estaba allí dando vueltas pegando golpes a la pared, desesperado por no saber que hacer mientras Rosalie se tomaba una tila para tranquilizarse. Al verlos entrar, Rosalie dejó la tila sobre la mesa de café y corrió a abrazar a Esme.

-¡Lo lamento!- Gritó ella llorando desconsolada- ¡Debí darme cuenta de algo!

-No ha sido culpa tuya- Esme la acompañó al sofá y se sentó con ella, los demás entraron también, Bella se sentó al otro lado de Rosalie con Renesmee en sus brazos- Nadie ha tenido la culpa, ninguno sospechó que esto pudiera pasar.

Edward, Carlisle y Emmet fueron con Jasper a la habitación de Alice, desesperados por encontrar algo que les dijera donde encontrarla. Los cuatro se quedaron observando desde la entrada, no podían tocar nada hasta que llegara la policía.

Miraron por encima pero no encontraron nada, a simple vista la habitación estaba limpia, completamente. Y la policía tampoco halló nada que les dijera el paradero de Alice.

-Señores Cullen, les prometo que removeremos cielo y tierra para encontrar a su hija, no se preocupen. Por ahora deberían irse a casa e intentar calmarse- El agente Sam Uley, miró a Bella- La joven señora Cullen parece estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Gracias agente, y por favor, infórmenos de cualquier cosa.

Los agentes se marcharon, Rosalie y Jasper fueron a casa de los Cullen, Rosalie no podía permanecer en su piso mientras la investigación estuviera en marcha, así que cogió algo de ropa para quedarse en casa de los Cullen. Les esperaban momentos duros a todos ellos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alice despertó de nuevo en aquella habitación, le dolía la cabeza, notaba un paño de agua fría en su frente. Miró al lado y vio a Alec allí, colocándole los paños, al verlo, Alice se asustó e intentó apartarse.

-No, por favor- Le pidió él viendo la reacción de ella- No quería hacerte daño, me puse nervioso al verte tan alterada.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Te lo suplico!- Lloró Alice- Si de verdad me quieres, déjame ir.

-Lo siento Alice pero no puedo hacer eso, tú y el bebé sois lo único que me queda, no puedo permitir que os alejéis de mi- Se acercó a su rostro y besó lentamente sus labios, Alice no se resistió esta vez, pero lloró con amargura- Así está mejor. Verás como pronto te acostumbras a esto- Soltó sus ataduras y la cogió entre sus brazos- Te enseñaré la casa y tu habitación, he pensado que hasta que te acostumbres a esto estarías mejor en una habitación tu sola- Ella solo asintió.

Alice solo estaba de tres meses y esperaba poder escapar antes de que su vientre le dificultara el movimiento del cuerpo.

Alice apenas salió de la casa durante los siguientes dos meses, apenas comía, solo lo justo para poder sobrevivir y que el bebé se desarrollara con normalidad. Alec estaba frustrado porque no estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, Alice no había mostrado cambios en su actitud hacia él, y por ese motivo, había veces que no podía controlarse y se le iba la mano, golpeando a Alice.

Una tarde, Alec salió a comprar algunas cosas después de haber golpeado a Alice por su falta de afecto hacia él, Alice no podía soportarlo más, le daba igual lo que le ocurriera, pero debía salir de aquella casa, debía escapar. Salió monte a través, caminando sin rumbo, buscando algún tipo de ayuda, caminó durante toda la noche, a pesar del cansancio y el dolor por el embarazo, no paró bajo ninguna circunstancia, le daba igual a que lugar llegar, solo quería alejarse de aquella casa y volver a su hogar con su familia.

Estuvo caminando hasta casi el mediodía del día siguiente, cuando escuchó murmullos cerca de donde ella se encontraba, caminó hacia las voces que oía y se encontró con un pequeño estanque con una familia divirtiéndose.

-Ayuda...- Empezó a decir, pero a penas se la escuchaba. Caminó arrastrando los pies lentamente, intentando mantenerse en pie.

-Mamá, mira- Dijo una niña señalando en dirección a Alice, la mujer se giró.

-Dios mío...- Se horrorizó al ver su estado- ¡Eleazar! ¡Corre!

El hombre que estaba en el agua con otras dos niñas miró hacia ellas y al ver a Alice corrió hasta ella y la cogió en brazos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Alice negó- ¿Que podemos hacer por usted?

-Llamen a mi familia, está en Forks. Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen. Tengo el número en un papel en un bolsillo.

Eleazar sacó el papel y se lo entregó a Carmen, su mujer, ella llamó al número que le había dado y les indicó el lugar donde se encontraban.

-La llevaremos al hospital.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dos meses, ese tiempo había transcurrido desde que habían perdido a Alice, Esme no había vuelto a ser la misma, siempre estaba deambulando de un lugar para otro, no reía, no disfrutaba de nada, su única alegría era su nieta. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper y Emmet se pasaban el día fuera de casa, buscando por todos los lugares que se les ocurría, pero habían registrado toda la ciudad montones de veces sin éxito. Rosalie y Bella estaban muy afectadas, sobre todo Bella, ella y Alice eran como hermanas y su ausencia estaba siendo como un puñal.

Era mediodía cuando sonó el móvil de Carlisle, en ese momento se encontraba de camino hacia la comisaría, esperando que le dijeran que habían encontrado alguna pista que seguir.

-¿Si?

-¿El señor Cullen?- Respondió una voz de mujer al otro lado.

-Soy yo, ¿quien es usted?

-Mi nombre es Carmen Denali, y tengo aquí a una joven enferma y embarazada que dice que es su hija- Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Alice está con usted?

-Así es, la estamos llevando al hospital, no tiene buen aspecto- La mujer parecía preocupada- Ella quiere que venga.

-¡Claro! ¡Dígame donde!

-Estamos en la costa oeste de Miami, si está en Forks tardará en llegar- Carlisle frenó el coche en seco- Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella hasta que usted y su familia lleguen, vamos camino del hospital Saint Joseph.

-Muchísimas gracias, cogeremos el primer vuelo que vaya hacía allí.

Carlisle puso el coche en dirección a casa, debía apresurarse y avisar a todos, entró corriendo haciendo mucho ruido con la puerta.

-¡La han encontrado!- Gritó al entrar, todos se asomaron con prisa a él- ¡Una familia está con ella en un hospital de Miami!

Nadie preguntó nada más, todos se apresuraron a coger lo indispensable para salir hacia allí.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Yo ya avisé de que Alec iba a ser un personaje clave pero que estaba bastante segura de que no os iba a gustar, no es un personaje que me guste demasiado, así que no me cuesta nada ponerlo de malo. Aunque al principio estuve tentada a ponerlo de bueno, pero creo que así ha sido un malo perfecto al que todos queremos matar.**

**Muchas gracias por tantos reviews.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.  
**


	15. 14º Regreso a casa

**14º- El regreso a casa**

Eleazar permaneció al lado de Alice mientras esperaban en la sala de espera para que la llamaran. Ella estaba temblando pero no tenía frío, no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, nerviosa y aterrorizada.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?- Ella no respondió- Puedes confiar en mi, no voy a dejarte sola hasta que vengan tus padres.

-No quiero que él me encuentre- Dijo en un susurro acurrucándose más sobre la camilla en la que se encontraba- Si me encuentra estaré acabada.

-¿Quien es esa persona?

-Mi exmarido- Alice derramó una pequeña lágrima- Me secuestró hace dos meses y hasta hoy no he podido escapar- Eleazar se horrorizó al escuchar eso- Si me encuentra me matará.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño- Eleazar le cogió el rostro con las manos y le obligó a mirarle- No tienes nada que temer conmigo a tu lado. Carmen y yo cuidaremos de ti.

-Muchas gracias por lo que está haciendo por mi, no se como agradecérselo.

-Con que te tranquilices y te mejores es suficiente- Eleazar le sonrió y ella dejó de llorar y respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Mientras estuvieron allí, Alice le contó lo que le había ocurrido.

La llamaron pronto, y la entraron para hacerle pruebas, Eleazar se quedó en la sala de espera, Carmen se había ido con las niñas a casa, un hospital no era un sitio adecuado para las pequeñas. Eleazar se había quedado con el móvil por si llamaban los padres de Alice, no tardarían mucho en llegar. No llegó ni a media hora de espera cuando el móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-Perdona, soy Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Alice- Eleazar suspiró aliviado de saber que de verdad se preocupaban por ella- Estamos entrando en la sala de espera- Giró la cara hacia la entrada y vio a una familia entera allí, les saludó con la mano antes de colgar.

-Mi nombre es Eleazar Denali- Le tendió la mano a Carlisle- Mi familia y yo encontramos a Alice cerca de un lago a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le sucede algo?- Esme estaba ansiosa.

-Cálmate Esme, por favor- Le rogó Carlisle- Perdone a mi mujer, pero todos estamos nerviosos.

-No se preocupen, es comprensible, siéntense conmigo- Se sentaron todos en las sillas de alrededor- Alice estaba muy pálida, y dejando a parte el embarazo, estaba muy escuálida, parece no haberse alimentado bien, estaba demacrada y llena de cardenales, algunos recientes y con muy mal aspecto.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- Emmet se golpeó las rodillas- ¡Mataré a ese bastardo!- Rosalie lo abrazó intentando calmar su ira.

-Por lo que ella me ha contado mientras esperábamos, ese hombre era cariñoso hasta que veía que ella no le correspondía, entonces cambiaba y parecía otra persona completamente distinta, la golpeaba y maltrataba. Pero cuando se calmaba y veía lo que había hecho se arrepentía y lloraba junto a ella- Todos escuchaban con atención- Se escapó ayer por la tarde y ha estado caminando toda la noche y toda la mañana, hasta que nos ha escuchado en el lago.

-¿Está bien?

-Antes de entrar se encontraba mejor, aunque no se hasta que punto, anímicamente al menos estaba mejor- Respondió él- Siento no poder hacer más por ustedes.

-Ha hecho mucho más de lo que cree por esta familia- Le respondió Carlisle dándole un abrazo fuerte.

-Me gustaría ayudarles, de verdad- Miró a todos- ¿Por que no vienen a dormir a casa y se relajan? Todos aquí esperando no serán de mucha ayuda.

-No queremos ser una molestia- Replicó Esme.

-No son ninguna molestia, al contrario- Sonrió él- Necesitan calmarse, con que se queden uno o dos será suficiente, sino las enfermeras les harán salir, ya lo verán- Todos se miraron- Les daré unos minutos a solas para que lo piensen, y no se sientan obligados, solo quiero ayudar.

-Gracias.

Eleazar salió de allí y esperó en la puerta de urgencias, todos se miraron mostrando en sus ojos que no estaban dispuestos a abandonar aquel hospital hasta saber como se encontraba Alice.

-Creo que no es aconsejable que nos quedemos todos- Dijo Carlisle- Estamos todos muy nerviosos.

-Bella, deberías ir a descansar- La miró Edward fijamente- La niña necesita tranquilidad y aquí no la va a encontrar.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme- Bella se apoyó en Edward- Necesito ver a Alice.

-Prometo ir a buscarte en cuanto sepamos algo- Le dedicó una sonrisa, Bella asintió con desgana, sabiendo que tenía razón, primero de todo era su niña.

Junto a ella se marcharon Emmet y Rosalie, Edward se quedaría para que Bella se sintiera más tranquila, Esme y Carlisle se negaban a marcharse del hospital mientras Alice estuviera allí y Jasper no podía marcharse sin saber como se encontraba Alice, lo necesitaba.

Los minutos pasaban lentos para ellos, desesperados por conocer el estado de Alice, Esme estaba abrazada a Carlisle, de pie, junto a la puerta de la sala, Edward estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con las manos agarrando su cabeza, y Jasper paseaba por la habitación, nervioso.

-Familia de Alice Cullen- Se escuchó por el altavoz- Pase al box nº 7.

Los cuatro pasaron al instante, ansiosos por verla. Al llegar al box encontraron a Alice con los ojos abiertos, mirándolos con un brillo especial, con su abultada barriga de cinco meses al descubierto, con parches para controlar las constancias del bebé. Junto a ella había un médico anotando cosas.

-¿Son la familia de ella?

-Si, así es- Respondió Carlisle sin apartar la mirada de su hija.

-Alice se encuentra débil pero se recuperará, a estado a punto de sufrir un aborto debido a su estado físico, estaba al límite, pero los dos se están recuperando favorablemente- El doctor levantó la mirada- La policía no tardará en llegar para tomarle declaración a ella, después de eso, si pasa buena noche, podrán volver a su casa. Y, en mi opinión, deberían volver a Forks, a su hogar, y olvidar este sitio, eso la ayudará a relajarse y a recuperarse antes.

-Muchas gracias- Esme abrazó al médico.

-No hay de que señora, para eso estamos.

La policía llegó y le tomó declaración, prometió llevar coches patrullas para ir a por Alec, y llamarles a Forks cuando supieran algo. Alice pasó una noche estupenda junto a sus seres queridos y al día siguiente estaba tomando un vuelo hacia Forks con toda su familia.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta en el coche, Alice fue en brazos de su padre, no la soltaba para nada y ella se sentía segura. Esme iba a su lado, Jasper al otro lado, observándola con adoración, Edward conducía el coche y Bella sostenía a Renesmee, mirando hacia atrás todo el tiempo, observando a su amiga. Rosalie y Emmet fueron en un taxi, no cabían todos en el coche.

Al llegar, Carlisle recostó a Alice en el sofá sobre las piernas de Esme, la tapó con una manta y le acarició la mejilla, arrodillándose frente a ella. Jasper se sentó a un lado, junto a Edward y Bella, Emmet y Rosalie se sentaron en uno de los brazos del sofá.

-Me alegra haber vuelto a casa- Dijo Alice sonriente.

-Te hemos echado tanto de menos- Bella no dejaba de mirar a su amiga, Alice le devolvió la mirada agradecida- No sabes el susto que me llevé, soñé que te había pasado algo...

-¿Soñaste conmigo?

-Nos enteramos de tu desaparición la misma noche que Alec te llevó- Explicó Carlisle- Bella soñó contigo, en un lugar apartado de todo y a Alec pegándote al darte una ataque.

-Eso me sucedió de verdad- Todos se quedaron en silencio- Nada más llegar a aquel lugar.

-¿Como pudo Bella soñar lo que te estaba pasando a ti?- Emmet estaba tan perplejo como los demás.

-A veces ocurren cosas así cuando hay lazos muy fuertes que unen a dos personas, pero es poco común.

-Jasper tiene razón- Concordó Carlisle- Solo he visto un caso aparte del de Alice, pero sucedió de verdad.

-Bella, ahora resulta que estamos conectadas- Rió Alice, haciendo que todos rieran con ella, a pesar de lo que le había sucedido seguía sonriendo- Por tu culpa me falta un tornillo.

-Ahora entiendo de donde saca Bella su genio cuando se enfada- Rió Edward también.

Pasaron la tarde de forma amena y unida, disfrutando de la llegada de Alice, de que se encontrara bien y de que el bebé no hubiera sufrido ningún daño. Alice se durmió sobre las piernas de Esme, estaba muy cansada por todo lo que le había ocurrido, y necesitaba dormir y apaciguar su interior.

-Habría que llevarla a su cama- Señaló Esme.

-¿Podría llevarla yo?- Pidió Jasper, Esme asintió con una sonrisa, Jasper la cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó con delicadeza.

-Está realmente coladito por Alice- Sonrió Rosalie- Cuidará muy bien de ella.

-Si, tienes razón- Concordó Carlisle- Y es lo mejor, aun nos queda mucho por sufrir me temo, y ella necesitará que alguien esté a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Bella asustada.

-Antes de que cogiéramos el vuelo hacia aquí, me llamó la policía, han encontrado el lugar donde Alec tenía a Alice, pero él ya no se encontraba allí- Carlisle estaba muy serio- Me han dicho que esta noche mandarán a algunos agentes para patrullar cerca de la casa y que mañana vendrá el inspector para hablar con nosotros. Debemos tener cuidado hasta que lo encuentren.

-Rosalie, deberías quedarte aquí, por si acaso- Le pidió Emmet, preocupado por ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Puntualizó Esme- Y Jasper también debería.

Toda la familia se propuso no salir de casa hasta que llegara el inspector, cualquier precaución era poca, teniendo en cuenta lo que ya había sucedido con Alec.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente, espero que os guste.**

**Alec aun tiene cosas que hacer aquí así que de momento continuamos con la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por la cantidad de reviews que me habéis dejado, ya hay más de 100!**

**Muchísimas gracias, en serio.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	16. 15º Corazones que aman

**15º- Corazones que aman**

Durante toda la noche, Jasper no se movió de la silla junto a la cama de Alice, después de esos dos meses sin ella, no pensaba separarse de ella nada más que lo indispensable. Cerca del amanecer se quedó dormido apoyado sobre su mano, sintiendo su cálido tacto de nuevo junto a él.

Esme subió con el desayuno en una bandeja, sonriente y feliz de tener a su pequeña de nuevo en casa, entró lentamente en la habitación y vio la tierna escena que componían los dos. Se acercó a la cama y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche que había al lado, el sonido despertó a Alice.

-Hola cariño- Susurró Esme- ¿Has dormido bien?

-De maravilla- Sonrió un poco- ¿Por que susurramos?

-Para no despertarle- Le señaló a Jasper- Ha pasado toda la noche pegado a tu cama.

-Que bueno es conmigo- Alice consiguió sacar la mano que en la que estaba apoyado Jasper para acariciarle el pelo- A pesar de lo mal que me he comportado yo con él, Jasper permanece siempre a mi lado cuando lo necesito- Bajó la mirada.

-Eso es porque te quiere- Esme besó su frente y acarició su mejilla- Se que tú también lo quieres, deberías hablar con él y poner fin a vuestro sufrimiento.

-Lo pensaré mamá- Le sonrió Alice y Esme fue hacia la puerta para dejarla desayunar tranquila- Mamá...- Esme se giró en la puerta- Gracias.

-De nada cariño.

Alice se quedó sola con Jasper a su lado, lo miró y se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerlo ahí, junto a ella. Se hubiera quedado todo el día mirando a Jasper, pero su pequeño tenía hambre así que no tuvo más remedio que desayunar, con tan mala suerte que despertó a Jasper con el sonido de la bandeja.

-¿Alice?- Preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza adormilado. La miró y se le iluminó el rostro al verla tan radiante- Alice- Se acercó a ella y no pudo evitarlo, la besó con fuerza.

-Yo... También me alegro de verte- Respondió sorprendida y divertida.

Jasper esperó a que ella terminara de desayunar y le retiró la bandeja, después se volvió a sentar junto a ella y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

-Jasper, me gustaría hablar contigo- Él asintió- Se que he sido muy egoísta contigo en más de un sentido, y puede que lo siga siendo al decirte esto pero necesito hacerlo- Suspiró- Todo lo que ha sucedido me ha hecho darme cuenta de que desde el principio, tú eras él único, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Al principio, cuando encontré a Alec, me dejé guiar por mi sentimiento de rencor hacia ti y por eso me encandiló enseguida, pero el día de la boda yo sabía que te quería y lo rechacé por orgullo. Me siento tan despreciable, tú lo has dejado todo por mi y yo ni siquiera te lo he agradecido como es debido- Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- Pero a pesar de lo mal que me he comportado contigo, tú has estado cuando me ha hecho falta, cuando volví embarazada me aceptaste tal como si nada, sin importarte lo que había ocurrido y has estado preocupado por mi desde que Alec me llevó... Jasper- Sus lágrimas eran incontenibles- Te quiero.

-Alice- Jasper sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza- No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso, te quiero más que a mi propia vida- Besó sus labios, sus mejillas y sus ojos- No te preocupes por nada, estaré a tu lado para siempre, nunca me separaré de ti, y si quisieras- Colocó su mano suavemente sobre su vientre- Me gustaría ser el padre de tu hijo.

-Jasper...- Alice lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró- Claro que quiero, eres un hombre maravilloso, estoy segura de que serás un gran padre.

-Gracias, pero creo que no me has entendido- Rió Jasper- Con eso te estaba preguntando si querías casarte conmigo- Alice se quedó sin habla, con las manos en su pecho y las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas- Se que es precipitado, de verdad que lo se, pero he estado sin ti durante dos meses, en los que no he sabido como estabas, casi me morí el día que desapareciste. No quiero pasar por algo parecido de nuevo, no si puedo evitarlo...

-Jasper- Alice le tapó la boca con un dedo y sonrió- No tengo dudas de mi respuesta, es solo que no me lo esperaba- Jasper quedó estático, esperando su respuesta- Claro que me casaré contigo.

-¡Alice!- La abrazó y no pudo evitarlo, la levantó en volandas y dio vueltas con ella.

El resto, al escuchar los gritos y risas de alegría, no pudieron evitar ir a ver que sucedía, al abrir la puerta y encontrárselos a los dos dando vueltas sonrientes, no tuvieron dudas de lo que sucedía.

-No es que quiera interrumpiros- Habló Carlisle sonriendo- Pero se supone que Alice debe permanecer en cama, debe tener tranquilidad.

-¡Lo siento!- Jasper se apresuró a bajarla y ponerla sobre la cama- Ha sido la emoción.

-Aunque todos suponemos que es lo que pasa- Continuó Esme- ¿Por que no nos lo decís vosotros?

-¡Vamos a casarnos!- Exclamó Alice.

Todos sonrieron y aplaudieron, felices de la noticia, seguros de que Jasper si se iba a preocupar por el bienestar de Alice. Los dos desprendían felicidad pura por cada poro de su piel y eso les hacía verse más sonrientes todavía.

Por la tarde, mientras Bella y Alice hablaban de muchas cosas, Rosalie se sintió un poco agobiada dentro de la casa, sabía que había policías rondando por las proximidades, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo. Esme pensó que era una mala idea que fuera sola aunque hubiera policía, así que le pidió a Emmet que la acompañara, él aceptó encantado.

-Rosalie, espérame, te acompaño.

-De acuerdo- Emmet se puso a su lado.

Durante unos minutos caminaron en silencio, pero Emmet estaba preocupado, la veía distante, nerviosa, rara.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-¿Eh?- Rosalie estaba abstraída- Perdona, no estaba prestando atención.

-Te he preguntado si te ocurre algo- Rosalie se ruborizó al ver que se le notaba- No te comportas como siempre.

-No es nada preocupante, cosas mías.

-Si necesitas desahogarte, a mi no me molesta que sea conmigo- Le tomó la mano con cariño- Me quedaría toda la vida escuchando tu dulce voz.

-Gracias- Le rubor subió más allá de sus mejillas- Pero me da vergüenza hablar de algo así.

-No debes tener vergüenza conmigo, creí que nuestra relación había llegado hasta el punto de no sentir vergüenza cuando nos contábamos cosas.

-En realidad ahí está mi problema- Apretó fuerte la mano de Emmet y se paró a mirarlo- No se en que punto está nuestra relación. Y por eso me da vergüenza hablar de lo que me ocurre contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues... A mi me gustas, muchísimo, podría asegurar que te quiero, pero no se que es lo que sientes tú y... Bueno... Yo quiero...- Tomó aire y lo soltó- Quiero tener un hijo.

-...- Los ojos de Emmet estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus cuencas- Rose, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?

-Claro que lo se- Bajó la mirada- Yo llevo sola mucho tiempo, antes de que se casaran Alice y Alec pensé en hacerme una inseminación, pero cuando volvieron de su luna de miel y Alec me dijo que Alice lo había abandonado y me quería olvidé esa idea porque pensé que lo podría conseguir con él, pero cuando Alice nos encontró allí y vi la verdad, me sentí tan destrozada y traicionada que volví a mi primera opción. Al conocerte a ti sentí de nuevo la posibilidad de tener algo serio, pero tengo miedo, no quiero que me vuelvan a dañar, así que, aunque te quiero, no puedo estar toda la vida esperando- Suspiró con desgana- Así que me inseminaré y me marcharé con mi hijo.

-¿Cuando has decidido eso?

-Llevo tiempo pensándolo- Se sintió mal- Pero no quise decir nada hasta que se solucionara lo de Alice.

-¿Y que pasa conmigo?- Emmet estaba al borde del llanto- ¿No importa nada lo que yo piense o sienta?

-Emmet, no sería justo que me quedara contigo si voy a llevar en mi vientre el hijo de un completo desconocido.

-No tiene porque ser de un desconocido- Emmet la abrazó y le acarició, después besó sus labios- Rosalie, te quiero con toda mi alma, no puedo dejar que te vayas- Volvió a besarla- Y si quieres un hijo, yo te lo daré, pero no te marches.

-Emmet, no sabes lo que dices, esto es un asunto muy serio.

-Lo se, y lo digo con toda la seriedad que este asunto requiere- Rosalie intentó soltarse pero él no se lo permitió- Rose, te amo, de verdad que si, no puedo permitir que me dejes, y si no voy a dejarte marchar y tu necesitas un pequeñín, estaré encantado de ayudarte a hacerlo, tendremos un hijo y seremos unos padres felices.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Nunca en mi vida he hablado tan en serio como en este momento- Le acarició la mejilla- Te quiero Rosalie, acéptame y me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Te quiero Emmet- Rosalie se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó con furia.

Los dos se quedaron besándose bajo la lluvia que empezó a caer, sin importarles lo más mínimo, solo existían ellos y estaban decididos a empezar una nueva vida, los dos juntos y el bebé que harían entre los dos.

Mientras ellos estaban fuera, Esme y Carlisle ocuparon el lugar de Bella para hablar con Alice, ella fue a buscar a Edward, lo buscó en el salón, donde encontró a Jasper leyendo, en la cocina, en la biblioteca, y lo encontró en la habitación de la niña, la tenía cogida y la miraba sin cesar. Estaba muy serio, contemplaba a la niña preocupado, Bella se acercó a ellos y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿A que se debe esa seriedad?

-Estaba pensando- Se soltó de los brazos de Bella, fue a dejar a la niña en la cuna y volvió junto a ella- Todo lo que le ha pasado a Alice me ha hecho pensar en cuando Renesmee sea mayor- Enterró su rostro en el pelo de Bella- No podría soportar que alguien le hiciera algo así a mi pequeña.

-No le pasará nada a Renesmee- Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarle- Tú te encargarás de que eso no suceda. Eres un padre estupendo, no permitirás que alguien que no se la merezca se acerque a ella- Bella supo cual era la mejor forma de quitarle el miedo así que mordió el lóbulo de su oreja- Te espero en la habitación, tengo ganas de una buena ducha- Le guiñó un ojo y salió de allí.

Edward tuvo que pensar un poco en lo que acababa de decirle Bella, pero en cuanto entendió lo que le había propuesto, besó a su hija y salió hacia el baño de su habitación, al entrar escuchó el agua y vio a Bella envuelta en una toalla, sentada en la taza del váter, mirándolo fijamente. Ella se puso en pie y quitó la toalla lentamente, dejándola caer. Edward tragó saliva al ver a su mujer tan sexy ante él, viendo como se acercaba a él y le quitaba la camisa, besaba su pecho mientras desabrochaba los pantalones y los quitaba. Bella fue bajando por su torso hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior, la bajó despacio, dejando a la vista el miembro de su marido, ella no se lo pensó y se lo introdujo en la boca al instante, haciendo que Edward soltara un gemido al notar el contacto de su lengua. Bella chupó bastante la punta e introdujo y sacó varias veces la virilidad de Edward, y al ver lo que él disfrutaba de eso, hizo una cosa que nunca había hecho, la introdujo más que nunca, hasta el fondo. Edward tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo para no agarrarle la cabeza a Bella, lo que sentía no lo había sentido nunca. Ella continuó haciendo eso hasta que su marido no pudo contener los gemidos ante los movimientos de su boca y su lengua, entonces lo sacó de ahí, se metió bajo la ducha y él la siguió, Bella se puso de espaldas a él, apoyando las manos en la pared y lo miró sensualmente. Edward no se hizo esperar, se metió en la ducha y colocó su miembro en la entrada de Bella, cogió la cintura de su mujer y de un movimiento entró en ella, los dos se perdieron en una danza llena de lujuria, placer, gemidos y caricias, hasta que al fin llegaron los dos al orgasmo.

Edward, después de la ducha, la envolvió con una toalla y la llevó a la cama, allí se quedaron ambos, quietos y abrazados, disfrutando de lo que tenían.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Este capítulo es muy tierno, a mi al menos me lo parece, Jasper y Alice por fin han reconocido sus sentimientos y han sentado la cabeza. Rosalie ha sacado su lado maternal y Emmet su lado serio (Que seguramente nadie conocia hasta entonces XD) Edward es un padrazo preocupado por su niña y Bella una mujer que sabe como aliviar el sufrimiento de su marido.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, en un una persona me ha puesto que porque había quitado el fic de "Destinados a estar juntos", explicación, que iba a presentar esa historia a un concurso, pero con otros nombres. Pero al final no la voy a presentar así que volveré a subirla de nuevo en cuanto tenga tiempo, que esa eran muchos capítulos.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente  
**


	17. 16º Fatídico día

**16º- Fatídico día**

A la mañana siguiente, el timbre despertó a Esme, ella bajó a toda prisa intentando que no se despertara nadie más. Al abrir se sorprendió, Jane, la hermana gemela de Alec estaba ante ella con cara de preocupación.

-Buenos días Esme, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa- Esme la acompañó hasta el salón.

-He venido lo más rápido que he podido, ¿están todos bien?

-Dentro de lo que cabe si, Alice aun está reponiéndose de lo que Alec le ha hecho.

-¿Qué le ha hecho?- Jane no parecía saber nada.

-Alec la secuestró hace dos meses, la encontramos hará dos días. Alec casi mata a su propio hijo con la forma en la que ha tratado a Alice.

-¿Alice está embarazada?- Esme asintió- No lo sabía- Jane suspiró- Alec me llamó anoche pidiéndome ayuda para recuperar a Alice, yo estoy enfadada con él desde que se que la engañó así que no he sabido nada de él desde entonces- Jane se quitó la chaqueta nerviosa- Cuando le dije que no pensaba ayudarlo, que lo que le ocurriera era castigo por lo que había hecho, me aseguró que nos lo haría pagar a todos por haber perdido a Alice.

-Alec está en busca y captura, no consiguieron encontrarlo donde tenía encerrada a Alice- Esme sonrió- Gracias por haber venido tan deprisa desde Atlanta.

-De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer, Alice es una buena chica, mi hermano no sabe lo que ha hecho al tratarla así.

Jane se quedó dentro de la casa con ellos los siguientes días, preocupada por Alice. Jasper al principio se sintió incómodo al tener allí a su ex-novia, pero ella le aseguró que había rehecho su vida y entendía que él estuviera enamorado de Alice.

Después de varias semanas sin señales de Alec, Jane decidió mudarse a un apartamento en el pueblo, no queriendo importunar más a los Cullen con su presencia. Emmet y Rosalie estuvieron intentando tener un pequeño sin ningún éxito.

Pasaron los meses y todo volvió a la normalidad, Bella y Edward habían comprado una pequeña casita cercana a la de Carlisle y Esme y vivían allí, Alice continuaba en cama por orden de Carlisle, con Jasper a su lado cuidando de ella, faltaba poco para que diera a luz y temía dejarla sola.

Emmet y Rosalie fueron a un especialista a averiguar el motivo por el que no conseguían concebir, y se les cayó el mundo a los pies cuando les dieron los resultados.

-Me temo que el señor Cullen tiene astenozoospermia- Los dos pusieron cara de no saber que era eso- Se conoce como el síndrome de los espermatozoides vagos.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Señorita Hale, eso quiere decir que es poco probable que quede embarazada del modo convencional- Explicó- Podemos intentarlo mediante la fecundación in vitro, y si aun así no conseguimos que se quede en estado entonces barajaríamos otras opciones- Emmet se tensó, preocupado por la reacción de Rosalie ante ese hecho.

-Lo pensaremos, gracias doctor- Dijo ella sin cambiar su expresión, tomando la mano de Emmet y llevándolo fuera.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano por un parque cercano, hasta que Emmet paró y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Dime que piensas Rosalie.

-Pienso que te quiero- Besó sus labios, pero Emmet quería otra respuesta así que se separó de ella, Rosalie entendió lo que quería saber al instante- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Si te voy a dejar por no poder tener hijos de la forma normal?- Emmet vio furia en sus ojos- Creía que me conocías mejor, Emmet.

-Rosalie, hace unos meses estuviste apunto de dejarme porque querías tener un hijo, es normal que dude de tu reacción, no quiero perderte.

-Tienes razón- Lo abrazó con fuerza- Es que todo este asunto me tiene un poco deprimida y salto por nada, lo siento.

-No te preocupes- Emmet la arrastró hasta un banco e hizo que se sentara- ¿Quieres que probemos la inseminación in vitro?

-¿Te molestaría si quisiera hacerla? Seguiría siendo con tu esperma, tú serías el padre.

-No me molesta si a ti te hace feliz- Emmet le dedicó una sonrisa- Ahora, vayamos a casa, me gustaría darme una ducha caliente.

-Como quieras.

Días después, Rosalie fue inseminada con el esperma de Emmet, ella estaba muy ilusionada con la posibilidad de tener un niño de Emmet, este por el contrario, estaba más preocupado por la reacción de Rosalie si no conseguía quedarse embarazada.

Por ese motivo, Emmet se distanció un poco de Rosalie, intentaba pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo, distraído y ocupado. Rosalie notaba su alejamiento y le preocupaba que se hubiera echado atrás con la idea de tener un niño en esos momentos.

Emmet estaba concentrado en sus papeles cuando recibió una llamada de teléfono que lo alarmó.

-¿El señor Emmet Cullen?

-Si soy yo- Respondió Emmet.

-Soy el agente de policía, Benjamin, su familia acaba de sufrir un altercado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Emmet se asustó.

-Alguien ha incrustado su coche contra el ventanal del salón en el que se encontraban su madre, su hermana, su cuñada con su hija, y dos amigos de la familia. Aun no sabemos cual es el estado de nadie, estamos de camino, su hermano ha sido el que nos ha llamado al llegar y ver lo que había sucedido.

-De inmediato salgo para allí- Colgó y salió disparado hacia el coche.

Emmet condujo como un loco, ansioso por llegar y deseaba que Rosalie no fuera uno de los amigos de la familia que se encontraba en el salón. Al llegar se encontró toda la zona llena de ambulancias y coches de policía, él corrió hacia la única persona que reconocía en todo aquel caos.

-¡EDWARD!- Gritó Emmet corriendo hacia él- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Alec...- Dijo con la voz llorosa, apretando sus piernas contra él- Ha lanzado su coche contra el salón donde estaban...

-¿Como se encuentran todos?

-Algunos mejor que otros- Explicó Edward- Alice no ha sufrido ningún golpe pero lo sucedido podría provocarle el parto, está a punto de llevársela- Suspiró- Jasper y Rosalie tiene algunos golpes y cortes, pero creo que nada grave, y mamá. Bella y Renesmee...- Se puso a llorar- Bella y mamá recibió todo el golpe... Bella pudo proteger el cuerpo de la niña, y aun así la pequeña también ha salido dañada, ellas estaban más cerca de la ventana, sabes cuanto le gusta a Bella cantarle mientras mira por la ventana, y mamá estaba junto a ella hablando...

-Seguro que se ponen bien las dos y Renesmee es un torbellino, se recuperará- Emmet abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

-Ya han trasladado a Rosalie al hospital, en realidad, a todos, yo debo quedarme hasta que saquen el cuerpo del que ha estrellado su coche- Emmet no entendía el motivo de ello- Creen que pueda ser Alec.

La ira corría por las venas de Emmet, deseando matar a aquel desgraciado por lo que acababa de hacer. Edward vio que su hermano era capaz de matar a Alec si este había sobrevivido al golpe, así que se apresuró a cogerlo.

-Emmet, ve con Rosalie al hospital, ella ha preguntado por ti- Emmet se quedó estático- Te necesita con ella.

-No te dejaré solo aquí, con ese desgraciado allí.

-No tendrán que esperar mucho- Dijo el agente Benjamin acercándose a ellos- Ya está casi fuera, aun continua con vida, debemos trasladarlo al hospital.

-¡No al mismo que ellos!- Gritó Edward furioso- ¡No quiero que esté cerca de mi mujer o mi hija!

-Cálmese, estará con vigilancia las 24 horas, y en el momento en que me digan que puede sobrevivir sin cuidados médicos me lo llevaré, aunque esté aun con heridas, le aseguro que este cabrón no volverá a ver la luz del sol, me encargaré personalmente.

Edward asintió, y Emmet lo llevó hasta el hospital, ambos ansiosos por saber que ocurría con su familia.

Carlisle estaba esperándolos en su despacho, los dos entraron directos a verlo y lo abrazaron en cuanto lo vieron.

-Emmet, ve con Rosalie, tiene algo importante que decirte- Emmet solo asintió, no quiso preguntar, su padre traía muy mala cara, salió de allí dispuesto a encontrar a Rosalie.

-¿Como están Bella, Renesmee y mamá?

-Renesmee ha inhalado un poco de polvo de las paredes, necesitará algo de oxígeno durante unos días, pero se recuperará- Le dijo Carlisle dándole un poco de tranquilidad- Bella tiene contusiones muy serias, podría quedar ciega de un ojo, lo tiene muy dañado, y tardará en recuperar la movilidad de antes, pero si continua como hasta ahora saldrá adelante...

-¿Y mamá?- Preguntó Edward al ver que su padre se quedaba en silencio sin decirle nada.

-Tu madre...- Carlisle se deshizo en aquel momento, empezó a llorar de forma descontrolada, se abrazó con fuerza a su hijo y lloró- Si pasa de esta noche sería un milagro...

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, debo deciros que no quedan demasiados de esta historia, dos o tres como mucho.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Después ya estoy pensando otra para hacerla, ya veré cuando la subo pero estoy en ello.**

**Gracias por los reviews, muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	18. 17º Cuando sufre un corazón

**17º- Cuando sufre un corazón**

Emmet entró lentamente hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Rosalie, ella estaba muy seria, mirando fijamente la pared. Cuando vio a Emmet entrar, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, a Emmet le pareció que su rostro estaba completamente iluminado.

-Hola preciosa- Saludó al llegar junto a ella cogiéndole la mano- ¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien- Rosalie, a pesar de estar sonriendo, parecía nerviosa, y Emmet lo notó.

-Dime la verdad- Se acercó más a ella- Se que te ocurre algo.

-Es que...

-Mi padre ha dicho que tenías algo que decirme- Le insistió.

-Así es- Rosalie tomó aire- Quiero que sepas, antes de nada, que si no lo quieres no te lo reprocharé, no te pediré responsabilidades, pero también quiero que entiendas que yo si lo quiero a pesar de lo que tú decidas.

-Pareces muy segura de que te voy a decir que no, a pesar de que aun no se lo que es.

-Dado tu comportamiento de estos últimos días tengo motivos para pensarlo- Suspiró- Emmet, estoy embarazada.

A Emmet le costó unos segundos asimilar las palabras que le había dicho Rosalie, de inmediato sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, se sintió orgulloso de ella, de ser capaz de afrontar esa situación.

-Mi vida- Emmet la abrazó con fuerza- Es la mejor noticia que podrías darme.

-¿Entonces, lo quieres?

-Por supuesto que si- Le dedicó una sonrisa totalmente sincera- Estos días me he alejado porque temía tu reacción si no conseguías quedarte en estado, no era porque me hubiera arrepentido- Le tomó las manos y se acercó a sus labios- Nunca podría arrepentirme de formar una familia a tu lado.

Rosalie no pudo esperar más a besarle, estampó sus labios contra los de él, Emmet siempre le hablaba con una dulzura y una delicadeza que le hacían quedar a su merced en cuestión de segundos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward entró en la habitación donde se encontraban su mujer y su hija, Renesmee estaba en su cunita, llorando desconsolada, Bella permanecía dormida en la cama, aun bajo el efecto de los sedantes para el dolor.

-Ya está mi niña- La cogió Edward entre sus brazos para que se calmara- Papá está aquí contigo.

Al mirarla, Edward sintió que su corazón se paraba, tan pequeña como era, no tenía más de seis meses, era tan chiquitina, y verla con la mascarilla para respirar le rompía el alma.

Edward la sostuvo hasta que la pequeña volvió a dormirse, la volvió a colocar en la pequeña cuna y fue junto a Bella, le tomó la mano y besó su mejilla. Bella despertó automáticamente.

-Hola preciosa- Le acarició la mejilla- Me alegro de verte.

-Ho... Hola- Le costó hablar. Bella levantó la mano para tocarse la cabeza, y notó una venda tapando uno de sus ojos, entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido- ¿Don... Donde... Está... Re... Renesmee...?

-Está aquí, cariño- Le señaló la cuna que había junto a ellos- No le sucedió nada grave, solo necesita algo de oxigeno durante unos días- Le sonrió Edward, Bella parecía más tranquila ante aquella respuesta- Relájate, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Qué... Ten... Tengo...?

-Sshhh... No hables y relájate- Le pidió al ver cuanto le costaba hablar- Tú te llevaste gran parte del golpe, mi padre dice que quizá pierdas la visibilidad del ojo derecho- Bella no se inmutó ante eso- Y que te costará recuperarte del accidente, que tendrás que hacer mucha rehabilitación para recuperar la movilidad de tu cuerpo, pero que te pondrás bien. No han sido daños irreversibles en la mayoría de los casos- Bella le sonrió, contenta de poder recuperarse casi al completo.

-¿Y los demás?

-Rosalie y Jasper están perfectamente, algún rasguño pero nada serio- Le tomó la mano- Alice no tiene ningún daño, pero temen que el susto le haya adelantado el parto. Si eso sucede no traería ninguna complicación, después de todo, le tocaba dentro de una o dos semanas- Bella suspiró un poco al escucharlo, aliviada por Alice- Pero mamá a salido muy mal parada, vosotras fuisteis las que os llevasteis todo el impacto- A Edward se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y Bella supo que algo malo pasaba- Bella, se está muriendo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jasper se había negado a tumbarse en una cama, quería permanecer junto a Alice, ella estaba apunto de entrar en la sala de partos y él quería acompañarla en aquel momento. Se vistió con el batín que le dieron para que pudiera pasar, traspasó las puertas y se colocó junto a Alice.

-Jasper- Le tomó la mano con impaciencia, nerviosa.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo- Besó su frente- Juntos traeremos a nuestro hijo al mundo.

El doctor se colocó entre las piernas de Alice, Jasper en su espalda, dándole las manos para ayudarla a empujar y Alice intentaba mantener la calma.

Estuvo empujando durante bastante tiempo, el niño no parecía querer salir a pesar de los esfuerzos de Alice, Jasper vio como ella lo daba todo por que el niño viniera al mundo y temía porque ese esfuerzo acabara con sus fuerzas.

Alice dio un grito desgarrador, se desplomó en la camilla y todo se quedó en silencio, Jasper llegó a pensar que algo había salido mal, pero de pronto escuchó el sonido más hermoso que jamás había llegado a sus oídos, el llanto de un niño inhundó la sala en la que se encontraban.

-Tome a su hijo, señor Withlock- El médico le tendió al niño- Tengo que ocuparme de la madre.

-¿Alice está bien?

-Si, se ha desmayado del cansancio, no se preocupe- Le calmó el doctor- Voy a curarle la herida y después se llevarán al pequeño para asearlo.

Jasper no se separó de Alice, aunque ella permanecía inconsciente. Miraba al pequeño con adoración, era tan parecido a su madre en las facciones.

-Hola pequeñín, soy tu papá- Le dijo, como si el pequeño lo comprendiera- ¿Ves a esa hermosa mujer que está a nuestro lado?- Le señaló a Alice con la mirada- Ella es tu mamá- Besó la carita del niño- Los dos te hemos esperado con mucha ilusión.

-Señor Withlock- Le habló una enfermera- Tiene que darme al niño, tengo que comprobar que todo está correctamente y asearlo para cuando despierte su madre- Le sonrió la enfermera.

-Claro- Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa- Hasta luego campeón.

-Necesito que me diga un nombre para el niño, tengo que ponerle una pulsera con su nombre, así no nos equivocaremos de niño- La enfermera lo dijo riéndose, pero Jasper no se rió, el miedo a que pudieran equivocarse de niño lo comía por dentro.

-A Alice le gusta Justin, así que supongo que ese será su nombre.

La enfermera lo apuntó y salió con el pequeño de allí, Jasper se quedó junto a Alice y la acompañó hasta la habitación que le habían asignado, esperando a que despertara y poder besarla para felicitarla y transmitirle todo el amor del que disponía.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Benjamin vigilaba la habitación de Alec desde dentro, deseaba poder dispararle un tiro en la cabeza y acabar con él, pero desgraciadamente no podía. Por suerte o por desgracia, Alec apenas había sufrido daños con aquel encontronazo en la casa de los Cullen, el airbag lo había protegido muy bien.

Alec despertó un poco desorientado, miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, vio a un agente de policía y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Como está Alice?

-Ella está muy bien, está con su prometido en una habitación, esperando a que les traigan a su hijo- Alec se tensó- ¿Esperabas que alguno de ellos hubiera muerto?

-No, Alice es mía, no quiero que le suceda nada, pero el niño es mi hijo...

-De eso nada- Rió el agente- Jasper Withlock a rellenado los papeles del niño y consta como su padre por deseo de Alice Cullen. Y tú vas a ingresar en prisión por atentado de tercer grado- Alec se puso pálido- Y reza porque la señora Cullen se recupere, porque por culpa de tu gran entrada en aquella casa, tiene muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-¿Hay alguien más herido?

-La joven señora Cullen y la pequeña sufrieron alguna herida, pero se recuperarán- El agente abrió la puerta para llamar al doctor- En cuanto me digan que estás bien, tú y yo nos iremos directos a comisaría, vas a pasar una larga temporada entre rejas.

El doctor entró y comprobó que todo estaba bien, firmó su alta y Benjamin se lo llevó sin dejarle ver a Alice o a su hijo, a pesar de las peticiones y suplicas de este.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Carlisle entró en la zona de cuidados intensivos, Esme estaba allí, consciente a pesar del dolor que sentía. Carlisle le tomó la mano y besó sus labios lentamente.

-Esme...- Lloró nada más verla- No puedes irte, no puedes...

-Deja de llorar, mi amor- Le pidió ella- Quiero ver tu sonrisa, no sabes lo mucho que me ilumina tu sonrisa.

-No puedo sonreír en un momento así- Las lágrimas se incrementaron- Tienes que luchar, tienes que ser fuerte, hazlo por mi.

-Sabes que si estuviera en mi mano lo haría, pero me temo que por mucho que quiera permanecer aquí a tu lado, no hay nada que hacer.

-No digas eso...- Carlisle se desplomó sobre el pecho de Esme- ¿Que va a ser de mi sin ti? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? No soy nada sin ti.

-Eres mucho más de lo que crees- Esme hizo un gran esfuerzo y con las dos manos cogió el rostro de Carlisle, le obligó a mirarla a los ojos- Prométeme que seguirás a delante, que no te rendirás. Prométeme que seguirás siendo el maravilloso hombre que tanto quiero- Esme también empezó a llorar- Prométeme que no me olvidarás.

-Jamás Esme, jamás podría olvidarte- Carlisle juntó sus frentes mientras lloraba- Te prometo todo eso, y todo lo que quieras pedirme- Besó sus labios- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti- Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Esme- Diles a los chicos que sean fuertes y que los quiero muchísimo.

-Se lo diré- Carlisle vio como Esme empezaba a cerrar los ojos- ¡No, por favor! ¡No me abandones!

-Siempre estaré a tu lado...- Su voz se convirtió en un leve susurro hasta que se apagó por completo, despidiéndose así del mundo y de su amado, dejándolo destrozado y llorando sobre su cuerpo inerte.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Benjamin trasladó a Alec hasta los calabozos, cerró la puerta y antes de subir recibió una llamada telefónica, y al colgar se giró hacia Alec.

-La señora Cullen acaba de fallecer- Alec se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba- Ahora si que no te salva nadie- Benjamin subió y lo dejó en aquella celda.

-¿Se refería a Esme Cullen?- Preguntó su compañero de celda, un hombre corpulento y enorme- ¿La mujer del doctor Carlisle Cullen?

-Si, así es.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido?- Preguntó aquel hombre.

-Yo no quería hacerle daño, solo quería asustar a esa familia para que mi esposa volviera conmigo.

-Soy Félix- El hombre se puso en pie- El doctor Cullen salvó la vida de mi pequeña hace dos años- Se crujió los dedos de las dos manos mientras se acercaba a Alec lentamente- Y la señora Cullen estuvo apoyándome hasta que todo pasó- Lo aprisionó contra la pared- Estoy aquí por saltarme un STOP y responderle a un guardia, pero después de esta noche pasaré el resto de mis días entre rejas.

-¿Por... Por que?- Preguntó Alec asustado.

-Porque me condenarán por asesinato.

Félix golpeó a Alec hasta que su sangre inundaba toda la celda, sin importarle los gritos de este ni la condena que sufriría después. Su hija continuaba con vida gracias a la familia Cullen, y aunque lo que acababa de hacer significara no poder ver a su hija en una larga temporada, la señora Cullen merecía que la vengaran.

**Siento la tardanza, he tenido un pequeño contratiempo con mi pendrive y casi pierdo todos los capítulos de todas las historias que tengo a mitad.**

**Se que no queríais que Esme muriera pero creo que de todas formas, es un final tierno y bonito a la vez que triste. **

**Tengo preparado el epílogo y una nueva historia para subir. Si dejáis bastantes reviews, esta noche o mañana por la mañana subiré el siguiente ^^**

**Nos leemos  
**


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Carlisle caminaba por el solitario cementerio con un ramo de rosas en la mano, la edad había hecho mella en él y debía apoyarse en un bastón para caminar. Siguió la hilera de tumbas hasta llegar a la última, aquella tumba con la figura de un ángel esculpido como lápida y la foto de su amada Esme sonriente colocada en la parte superior. En aquella lápida ponía:

"Aquí yace Esme Anne Cullen.

Amada esposa, madre maravillosa, amiga querida y persona excelente.

Mamá con tu amor y entrega nos enseñaste a ser felices, tus hijos te querrán siempre. Te recordaremos siempre, fuiste el centro de nuestras vidas. Fuiste una madre maravillosa por eso nunca te olvidaremos. Mamá has dejado un vacío grande, en nuestras vidas. Sin ti nuestras vidas no hubieran tenido sentido. Tu vida fue una gran luz, para toda la familia."

Carlisle dejó las rosas sobre la tumba y acarició lentamente cada una de las letras del nombre de su amada esposa, recordando cada momento con ella, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada caricia, cada beso...

-Esme, cuanto te echo de menos- Suspiró al viento, miró su fotografía y sonrió- No se si me estarás viendo, te imagino sentada sobre tu lápida, con tu perfecta sonrisa, mirándome y riéndote de mi- Sacó un pañuelo y limpió una lágrima que empezaba a caer- Esme, se que hace tiempo que no vengo a verte, mi salud me lo ha impedido, hubiera venido de todas formas pero nuestros hijos no me lo han permitido, ya sabes lo cabezotas que son- Sonrió- Tendrías que ver como han crecido los pequeños, y como ha aumentado nuestra familia. Emmet y Rosalie tuvieran trillizos debido a la inseminación in vitro, una sorpresa para ellos, no esperaban nada más que a uno- Sonrió- Los dos niños se llaman Michael y Jeremy, y la pequeña se llama Judith. Tendrías que verlos, se parecen tanto a Emmet en su forma de comportarse- Volvió a secarse las lágrimas- Justin es tan hiperactivo como nuestra pequeña Alice, todo lo contrario que su hermana April, que es tan callada y enigmática como su padre. Y Bella y Edward tuvieron otra niña, se llama Esme Anne en tu honor. Ahora son todos muy mayores, ya están haciendo su vida por separado, de hecho, la pequeña Renesmee, tan pequeñita como era cuando nos dejaste, está apunto de hacernos bisabuelos- Carlisle olvidó el pañuelo, sus lágrimas eran incontenibles- Mira como estoy, a pesar de los años que han pasado sigue doliéndome saber que no volveré a sentir tu calor a mi lado. Treinta años son muchos años sin ti, ¿por que tuviste que dejarme aquí y marcharte? Hubiera preferido mil veces ocupar tu lugar, ha sido tan duro pasar estos treinta años sin ti.

-Papá- Se escuchó la voz de Edward unos pasos por detrás de él.

-Mira Esme, Edward ha venido conmigo- Le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Edward se puso junto a su padre- Ahora vivo yo con ellos en lugar de ellos conmigo- Se rió sin ganas, Edward le abrazó con cariño- Volveré a verte pronto, no pasará tanto tiempo, te lo prometo.

Edward ayudó a Carlisle a caminar hasta el coche, emprendieron el camino hacia casa, Edward y Bella eran los encargados de cuidar de Carlisle, Bella y él se hacían compañía mutuamente, después de ese accidente Bella había quedado lisiada, había quedado ciega de un ojo y aunque se movía con normalidad, en ocasiones tenía alguna dolencia. Ella era la única que había tenido secuelas tras el accidente, al menos físicamente. Carlisle, tras la muerte de Esme, enfermó gravemente, y aunque se recuperaba, siempre tenía recaídas, eso había hecho que se pasara los últimos treinta años metido en casa prácticamente.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Carlisle había intentado escaparse para ver a Esme, pero Edward y Emmet lo habían impedido, su estado de salud era realmente delicado. Pero en esa ocasión, Edward había accedido a que fuera, llevaba varias semanas en mejor estado de salud y ansiaba ir a ver a Esme con toda su alma.

-Gracias por dejarme ir a mi esta vez.

-No hay nada que agradecer- Le sonrió Edward- Siento que no hayas podido venir en todo este tiempo, pero te aseguro que todos los años he venido a traerle sus flores favoritas por ti.

-No importa- Carlisle empezó a toser- Estoy bastante cansado.

-Enseguida llegamos a casa y te vas a dormir- Le apretó la mano a su padre- Le diré a Bella que te suba la cena a tu habitación, es necesario que descanses, no vayas a empeorar ahora que por fin te estás recuperando de verdad.

-Si, quiero venir más veces a verla- Se le escapó de nuevo una lágrima- ¿Por que se tuvo que ir?

-No lo pienses, todos hemos sufrido su pérdida, pero a veces, tenemos que ser fuertes e intentar seguir adelante.

Edward paró el coche y ayudó a su padre a salir, juntos subieron las escaleras y entraron en la casa, Edward lo acompañó a la cama y le puso el pijama. Bella subió poco después con la cena.

-Se te ve animado- Le comentó al ponerle la bandeja delante- Te ha sentado bien ir a verla.

-Tenía muchas ganas de ir- Sonrió- Si no hubiera sido por esta maldita enfermedad.

-Venga, deja las quejas y a cenar- Bella le dio la sopa lentamente y después lo ayudó a acomodarse entre las sábanas- Descansa, verás como poco a poco te sientes mejor.

Bella salió de allí y cerró la puerta, Carlisle se quedó a solas, pensando en Esme. Una luz procedente del techo lo envolvió, y de pronto vio la imagen de Esme a su lado. Ella no había cambiado nada, tenía el mismo aspecto de la última vez que la había visto.

-Esme- La imagen de Esme le acarició el rostro- ¿Esto no es una imaginación mía?

-No cariño, soy yo- Le sonrió- He venido a por ti.

-¿A por mi?

-Así es- Besó su frente- Te dije que siempre estaría contigo.

-Esme- Carlisle estiró el brazo mientras sonreía, y nada más tocó su mano sintió un alivio inmenso, su alma abandonó su cuerpo y se colocó junto a Esme- He vuelto a tener la misma edad que la última vez que te vi.

-Eso es porque tu alma se ha quedado atascada en el pasado, no has podido avanzar, no has seguido adelante como me prometiste. Por eso enfermaste.

-Lo siento, pero era tan doloroso estar sin ti...

-Ahora todo eso da igual- Volvió a cariciarle la mejilla- Lo único que importa es que ahora estás a mi lado y que lo estarás siempre.

-Mi vida, gracias por no abandonarme nunca.

Se fundieron en un beso tan dulce y hermoso como pocos se habían visto, y juntos desaparecieron para cuidar juntos de su familia.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella fue la que encontró a Carlisle muerto en la cama, con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, mostrando tranquilidad.

La familia Cullen despidió al cabeza de familia igual que habían despedido a Esme, con dolor en su corazón por la pérdida, pero con la seguridad de que ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor, con la mujer que amaba y feliz por toda la eternidad.

**FIN**

**Aquí tenéis el final de esta historia, espero que os guste, es triste pero bonito al fin y al cabo.**

**Se que os ha fastidiado la muerte de Esme, y he de decir que a mi me costó mucho escribirla, pero creo que era el final que debía tener esta historia, no siempre las historias acaban bien.**

**Espero que esta historia haya cumplido vuestras espectativas, dentro de un rato subiré la introducción de una nueva que se llamará "Amor enjaulado"**

**También os invito a pasaros por la de "Escapando de la realidad" que estoy subiendo.**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia y por la cantidad de reviews que habéis dejado.**

**Nos leemos en otra historia  
**


End file.
